


Kaleidoscope

by gAAmAtsU16



Series: Visions of Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Character, EDITED MY TAGS AGAIN, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy ending after all, I DON'T KNOW WHY I WROTE THIS BUT I DID, Inspired by Music, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAAmAtsU16/pseuds/gAAmAtsU16
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime thought moving to the countryside for a new life was the greatest mistake he could’ve done.Then he meets Oikawa Tooru, blind and sightless, and he teaches him that Love may literally be blind but is not limited to only sight.





	1. White

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics mentioned are linked so feel free to listen to 'em <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For those colors which you wish to be beautiful, always first prepare a pure white background."  
> -Leonardo da Vinci

“Are you listening, Hajime?”

Iwaizumi Hajime turned to the muffled voice of his mother. He was wearing his headphones, losing himself to the lyrics of One OK Rock’s The Beginning, thinking how bitterly contradicting the song is to his present circumstance.

[ _Just give me a reason_ ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Hh9yZWeTmVM)  
[ _To keep my heart beating_](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Hh9yZWeTmVM)  
[ _Don't worry, it's safe_](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Hh9yZWeTmVM)  
[ _Right here in my larms_](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Hh9yZWeTmVM)  
[ _As the world falls apart around us_](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Hh9yZWeTmVM)  
[ _All we can do is hold on, hold on_](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Hh9yZWeTmVM)

They’ve just landed on the port, his eyes wandering above the flying sea gulls, wishing he too could fly away before replying to his mother’s question.

“I heard you loud and clear, Mom.” His voice was a tone higher than usual. He didn’t mean it but he was not that enthusiastic about the whole situation after all.

She nodded, not sensing his discomfort, “We could just walk from here and maybe get a view of the whole place as we go along. Our apartment is not too far from here if I recall.”

“You mean that haunted house you saw online. Seriously mom, if the neighborhood will not make our lives miserable enough we’d want to bail that shack probably would.”

“I’m sorry, it was one of the cheapest lodges I could find. You know we’re short on money. I have to budget all our expenses. Besides, its by the sea and I’ve heard the marketplace and plaza is near it too.”

Hajime rolled his eyes. “If you’re just going for comfortable might as well have stayed in Miyagi for a few more weeks.” He seemed to realize what he’d said and bit back his tongue.

His mother looked about ready to cry. He wanted to apologize but the stubborn side of him refuses to. It was her decision to move away from home. Iwaizumi was just the begrudging son who had no choice but to agree.

“Please, Hajime, don’t make this harder than it is. We...we can’t expect any more help from your dad’s family. It’s just you and me now.” She took a long, tired sigh. “We’ve discussed this so many times. That’s why we’re moving. You can’t keep throwing this childish tantrums. We’re already here and I plan to start things right.”

“Yeah, yeah, lemme get that.” Iwaizumi reached for his mother’s luggage. He was not in the mood to fight with her again.

Besides, she was right. They’ve indeed arrived at the small island which was to be their new home, and any hope of escaping is lost to him already.

The town is called Sakuradai. Its an isolated island that visitors usually had to take the three-hour ferry ride from Miyagi port to reach it. It was a small town with less than 2000-3000 population, some of the inhabitants are tourists that come for the Eco-parks and hot springs. They have one of the cleanest environments in the prefecture and was even touted as the ‘Floating Garden of Eden’, and with the various lines of mountains and trees that cascaded the entire place in shades of green, it wasn’t hard to see why the nickname doesn’t fit.

Iwaizumi and his mom walked a few good meters, passing stores and houses that looked as if it lacked the finances to ultimately finish the job. Iwaizumi already had a number as to how long he could last in this prehistoric jungle.

“Ahh we’re here,” his mother stopped, prompting him to mimic her.  
He looked up at the rundown four-storey building that seemed to have withstood a dozen wrecking balls. A large sign that read: Karasuno Bayview Inn hung on the top of the entrance. The letters looked like they’ve been painted with a toddler’s hand.

“Well, it looks less like a haunted house but now more like a dejected hospital ward. Are we in the right place?” Iwaizumi eyed the building in obvious distaste.

He was about to protest more when his Mom knocked on the tatami door.

A guy with sleek blonde hair kept in place with a headband slid the door open. He had a cigarette in his mouth and wore an expression Iwaizumi thought he’d seen only gangsters back at home wears. “Can I help you?”

“Ahh yes, this is the Karasuno Inn, right? I’m Iwaizumi Haruko. We spoke on the phone.”

“Oh, you’re the new tenants!” He eyed his wristwatch. “You’re early.”

“Yes, we took the ferry an hour earlier than our schedule. I wanted to see the land so I could make adjustments as early as possible. Is that all right?”

“Heki, heki. Well, come in, welcome to Sakuradai.” The man moved to the side to allow them to enter. The Inn acted as a convenience store too. It has a mini pharmacy at the far center. To the right was a counter. Opposite it are stairs leading to the next floor.

“My name’s Keishin Ukai. You can call me Ukai for short. Fam’s been running the biz since I was in diapers. My grandpa used to operate here with me but knee’s been acting up pretty bad, the old geezer can’t even walk down the stairs.” He ushered them to the front of the counter as he began rummaging through his drawers.  
“Sakuradai’s a nice place. We’ve lots of good people here. We’re very earth-friendly, got lots of parks and springs for outsiders to enjoy.”

“So I’ve heard, Ukai-san. And I believe you cultivate rare species of herbal plants and flowers here too?”

“Straight as a line there. We have some of the best florists and gardens in the nation. Bet you’ve never seen a Chrysanthelis audefloris flower before right?”

That damn Ukai was a talker. Iwaizumi could only grunt as the blonde continued on ranting about the town’s uniquenes.

Thinking he’s had enough of Ukai’s metallic voice, Iwaizumi took out his phone and almost dropped it. “No signal?!” He practically yelled.

The two, who were engrossed in a friendly chat, turned all their attention on him. Ukai blinking as if only noticing him there.

“I did warn you of the possibility, Hajime.” His mother just shook her head at his son’s loud outburst.

“No shit.”

“Hajime!”

“Sorry, but how do people even communicate here? I feel like we’re in the stone age or something.” He grumbled.

Ukai merely grinned. “I like you. Receptions a bit shifty in this area. Go up someplace high and there’d be some connection. If not, try the town square.”

“So I have to be fucking tarzan to get a signal.” Iwaizumi raised his hand when his mom was about to scold him again.

Ukai laughed. He turned to Haruko, “Your kid?”

“My son.” Haruko agreed, nudging Iwaizumi to the front with a gentle pull, “You may find it in your heart to forgive his mouth. I’ve been teaching him how to filter but the effort’s half-paid if you can see.”

Ukai laughed again, much to Iwaizumi’s annoyance. “But quite a fine young man you’ve got there, Iwaizumi-san. He’s a bit on the...ripened side?” Ukai said, noticing how young the woman was and Iwaizumi was already taller than her.

“Well, I’ve had an early pregnancy. I got Hajime when I was 18, and we’ve been hanging on ever since.”

“I can imagine the struggle. Anyway,” he took out a folder and began unfolding the contents. “I provide most of the necessity here; water, electricity and bath. For meals you can buy from my stock or make your own. We have bathrooms on each floor. No curfew. No soliciting. That’s about the provisions I can offer.”

“It’s enough. Thank you, Ukai-san.”

Ukai nodded, “So where you folks from?”

“We’re from Miyagi.”

“Oh, quite far from the port. So, city life not doing so well? Why’d transfer to Sakuradai?”

“Ahh,” he saw how her mom gazed down in supressed sadness, and wanted to punch the inn owner for his insensitivity, “My husband died last month. We wanted a fresh start is all.”

That seemed to shut Ukai off. “Oh, I’m sorry. My condolences.”

“It’s all right, we’re not that in good terms anyway,” Haruko smiled lightly, “Just that there was some complications after his death. I...couldn’t stand the pressure and that our old home reminded me a lot of him that moving on was...a bit difficult.” Ukai nodded in understanding, “So we decided to move. For a new environment. A new life. Sakuradai was not my top pick but the tranquility and solitude they offer may as well be what we need.”

“And you’ve come to the right place. I hope Sakuradai gives you the peace of mind you need.”

The conversation lasted for ten more minutes before Ukai finally gave them their house key. To Iwaizumi, he gave him a small card. It has ukaiDg0ld3nG0D written in small letters.

“What’s this, your calling card?”

Ukai smiled slyly. “The wifi password. We’re not primitive.”

The mother and son thanked him as they headed to their new room on the fourth floor. As his mother excused himself to make small talks with their co-tenants in the second floor, Iwaizumi went upstairs alone. The damn lackey didn’t even have an elevator. He paused in front of Room 09, the door strangely oppressing him, and turned the key. And just like that, all his last shed of positive thoughts were thrown out the window.

"You’ve got to be kidding me.”

The room was basically bare. There was nothing except two mats on the floor. Iwaizumi took big angry steps inside and kicked the mat in frustration.

  
_This is a fucked up life!_ He tossed his backpack on the floor, spilling the contents in a messy pile but he didn’t care for shit. He flung his mother’s luggage and their other bag on the opposite room and heard it hit the wall in a sickening crash. He pulled out his phone and saw red when the screen still said no signal. He balled his fists, already hating fate for putting him in this screwed-up situation.

He had a life back in Miyagi. He had friends whom he randomly spent time in arcades and KTV bars. He was graduating in High School, and it pissed him off even more knowing his mom couldn’t have chosen a better timing that Iwaizumi had to skip the ceremony which was a week from now. He excelled in Volleyball; was his team’s ace and had been winning some championships enough to take home some medals. Those were things that mattered and was special to Iwaizumi. And those were the things he had to leave behind. It wasn’t a grand luxurious life but it was a life well spent nevertheless. Nothing like this ancient dessert of isolation with horribly zero-reception.

Getting mad seemed to be the only productive thing Iwaizumi had been able to do. And it was taxing. He collapsed on the floor, not bothering to fix the disshevelled mat. He took out his headphones and fished for his player. Music comes as second love for him after Volleyball. He found temporary respite in selected songs. It was after a minute or so when Haruko came at the doorway.

“I asked some tenants advices. I’ll be out to buy some stuff we need for the night. Is there anything you want?”

Iwaizumi either did not hear her over his loud music or chose to ignore her.

“Hajime.” Haruko said again, this time louder.

Iwaizumi took a deep breathe and sat up in an aggressive manner. “Anything I want? Let’s see then,” his voice was base, “I need a computer or a laptop. I need a TV, an aircondition, a stereo, a telephone, a refrigerator, a bed,” he raised his cellphone, “I need a signal. That fucking blonde smoker was a liar and a phony. I need friends. I need Volleyball. I need my Life.”

Haruko’s face was passive. She sighed, deeply and tiredly, and straightened up, “I understand you’re angry. And I won’t be mad. I just wish...I wish you’d give this a chance. Give me a chance. I know it’s hard, leaving everything you had back in Miyagi, but this is for the best, son.”  
Then she smiled, forcefully but a smile still, “Now, do you need anything?” Her voice cracked at that last question.

Iwaizumi took a very deep breath, calming down for his mother’s sake. The last thing he wanted was to make her cry.

"Whatever you think is needed. A table perhaps. And a cabinet or drawer for my clothes. Or a trunk, I dunno.”

“Okay. I’ll try to check if I can purchase you a big one. And we’ll be needing a stove, a mini refrigerator and some utensils. I’m heading to the department store at the center of town and won’t be back ‘till later. If you’ll get hungry I left some bills on my purse.” Then she waved him off and disappeared.

Iwaizumi wanted to go after her. To offer his assistance or apology even, but his anger has not melted just yet. And by experience, it was always better to cool his head off before partaking in daily chores. He stood up, flipping through his playlist with the song that always could remedy his short fuse. He tapped Acid Flavor’s song Feeling. A few lines were sung before Iwaizumi felt the dampness on his shirt. Damn, not even a fan in here and went to the windows. As the encore played, he opened them wooden slides and forgot to breath.

[ _As we aim for tomorrow,_ ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FlMAC4VX-dQ)  
[ _everything that your stretched hands touch is important._](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FlMAC4VX-dQ)  
[ _Don't you think so? If you had caught something,_](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FlMAC4VX-dQ)  
[ _It'll surely be our throbbing heartbeats_](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FlMAC4VX-dQ)  
[ _Oh yes, what a GOOD FEELING!_](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FlMAC4VX-dQ)

In front of him, gazing out the same window was a boy. Iwaizumi didn’t know how but he figured they were about the same age.

Said boy was looking down on the street, his eyes half close. He was wearing an apron over a light blue shirt. His hair was a messy mane of tousled chocolate locks. His skin was fair and Iwaizumi can tell by how much it glowed in the sunlight that it was freakingly smooth to touch. On the outside walls hung patios adorned with vines and flowers of different colors.

A small flower box sat at the window sill filled with sunflowers. It was a picturesque scene; Iwaizumi had seen pretty girls before and his heart would flutter. But now he was seeing a pretty boy and goddamn was his heart in a fluttering mess.

Then the boy tilted his head, as if being called from inside the house. His reply was lost to Iwaizumi as his gaze remained affixed on the beautiful stranger who stood and showed his back to him, exiting his peripheral view much to his heart’s utter dismay.

With a choke and a large intake of breath, Iwaizumi stopped the song playing over his ears. He had to bite back a laugh at the feeling he was presently feeling. For all its worth, it wasn’t a bad feeling. He waited for a couple more minutes, thinking the brown-haired boy may come back but seeing as he’s not, he hurriedly took some cash from his mother’s purse, dumped them on his pocket and was in the ground floor in record time. He was ready to spring out into the street and into the opposite building when a voice called after him.

“Yo, what’s your hurry?” Ukai sat in his registrar, holding a newspaper and smoking a new stick. “Where ya going?”

“Nowhere.” He answered. This guy is not his relative. He doesn’t owe him any answers.

Ukai sighed and stood up, one hand on his hips. “Listen, kid, I like you. Really. But its that attitude of yours I ain’t likin. Considering you’re newbies here, you need to learn to warm up or you’ll find it hard adjusting in this place.”

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes. “Are you threatening me? You’re so chummy with my mother a few minutes ago.”

“It’s called Respect, kid. And I’m advising you. You may find me as a stuck-up, go-talker blonde ass whose running a dump well past its prime but I’m one of the friendliest folks in this sunny island, so you better learn to shake the hand when its offered.” Ukai’s serious face turned into a grin, winking at Iwaizumi playfully, “Well, I’m beyond scolding naughty lil kids. And you seem to be at the peak of adulthood. How old are you by the way? Haruko failed to mention that.”

“I’m nineteen."

“No longer a minor. You smoke?” He offered him a box. Iwaizumi all but growled at it. “I’ll take that as a No. My respect for your Mom only heightened. Speaking of,” he puffed out a smoke, “Your Mom went out to buy some stuff earlier. I gave her a map so she’ll know her way around. Aren’t you suppose to be helping her and all?”

Iwaizumi had wanted to do just that. Except his mind had been preoccupied by a more pressing issue. “My mom can handle that. She may look petite and weak but she’s a strong woman."

“I’ll bet. Anyone who can single-handedly provide for a brat like you is kami’s soldier. She’ll eventually get over the loss of your dad. Give her time.”

The topic with his dad was taboo. “My parents are divorced. I don’t even see my Dad that much. He has another family in the U.S but provides for us. Something like being a responsible man or crap like that. I call it being a responsible douche. When he died, the help has been cut off and we lost our trust funds.”

Ukai seemed to be contemplating what to say next. “Tough luck. Since you’ve finally narrated that sober story, you ever been employed?”  
Iwaizumi blinked. “You mean work?” Ukai nodded.

“I’m basically still a student.”

“Kid, I knew a few highschoolers younger than you and are having parttime jobs. If you want, I could give you one. It’s not that much of a labor so not much of a service fee but it’ll help you and your mom at least. Maybe you could run a few errands for me here and there and go pick up my parcels and deliver stuff. I’m short on personnel.”

Now Iwaizumi leaned into the counter, interested. “You mean like a paige boy?”

“If that’s what you want to label yourself then feel free. I more like to call it my errand boy. Emphasis on the ‘my’.” He winked and Iwaizumi had to laugh. This Ukai guy doesn’t seem to be so bad at all.

“Then please take care of me, Ukai-san. If you as much abuse me on the manual labor, that’ll go against my human rights.”

Ukai laughed. “First, you’ve got to be human.”

Iwaizumi only shook his head. His eyes brought him over the flower shop in front of them and recollections of the beautiful flower boy came back like a bee sting. “I have a question,” to which Ukai shot him a nod to continue, “Is there a boy of my age, presumably my age, who lives just accross?”

That got Ukai’s attention. “Across?” he followed Iwaizumi’s gaze at the other building, “Oh, you mean the Oikawa’s flower shop? They make one of the best bouquets and flowers in town. The place is run by Oikawa Shion. Widowed. Husband died a few years ago. Mother of three. You’d think your mom is knocking on heaven’s door just with bringing you up, imagine poor Oikawa-san having to take care of three kids all by herself.” He puffed out another smoke. “Youngest is a girl named Ran, about seven years now I think. Wild trooper that one. Next is Takeru. Smart lil lad. Goes to middle school in town. Who you’re looking for is probably the eldest, Tooru.” Iwaizumi processed that information. So his name is Oikawa Tooru. "Tragic, that boy. But he’s very friendly and cheerful. Has tons of positive energy, sometimes too much I think. You might want to meet him, he can teach you a thing or two about what the lips do called smiling.”

Iwaizumi gave Ukai the middle finger, receives a newspaper roll in the face before running out the store and into the flower shop. The person he instinctively wanted to meet was nowhere in sight. But there was a person inside.

“Good afternoon, may I help you?” the woman looked a lot older than his Mother. Probably in her mid-forties.

“Ahh nothing. I was just looking around.”

Iwaizumi nodded at Shion Oikawa who kindly gestured him to the flower stands and left him. Iwaizumi spared a good five to ten minutes before making his exit.

Since he was out into the streets, and not wanting to be subjected to Ukai’s nagging after his vulgar act, he decided to stroll the town. It wasn’t half bad. The houses, now that he’d really focused on them had very intricate exterior designs. The street was lined with various shops of delicacies and souvenirs and plant pantries. He let his feet lead him and when he turned towards a C-corner, expecting air but ended up bumping into something solid.

“Ow!” followed by a body falling backward in the ground.

Iwaizumi managed to reign in his fall by placing a foot back. His ‘bumper’ was unfortunate, as he landed with his butt first.

“Ow, ow, ow. Watch where you’re going, please.” The boy below him was rubbing his forehead. The flowers he was carrying in a basket were thrown all over the place.

“Watch where?- you bumped into me.” Iwaizumi was sure he had dodged in time. So theoretically it was this guys fault.

“No, _you_ bumped into me.” The boy sounded sure. Then without lifting his eyes up, his hand skimmed the sidewalk for the fallen basket. Once he found it, he pulled it near him and began to pick the flowers one by one. “You can at least watch the road.”

Iwaizumi gaped at him for two things; One, he was sure this was that boy he had seen through the window. He cannot unremember that face. Second, did he just pat the ground a couple of times to search for the flowers? It’s in front of him for pete’s sake.  
To confirm his suspicion, he knelt, slowly, then waved a hand towards the boy, Tooru’s face. Oikawa continued to pick up the flowers like he didn’t see him. He snapped his fingers a couple of times just to be sure.

“I can hear that.” Oikawa slapped his hand away, though not harshly. “I’m blind, but I’m not deaf.”

Iwaizumi stared, taking in that revelation. And at such close proximity he could see; Tooru Oikawa’s pupils were a very pale hazel going gradient in the center.

Iwaizumi visibly paled. “You’re...Oh my god, I am so sorry!” He grabbed both of Oikawa’s shoulders, the smaller one yelping at his firm grip, and ushered him to stand. “I’ll do that. I’ll pick them up. Just...just stand and wait.” Iwaizumi all but swooped the flowers in one smooth motion into the basket and handed them to Oikawa.

“Why thank you, kind gentleman.” Oikawa took the basket with a smile.

“I-I’m sorry, about earlier. And the flowers. I might’ve broken some.” A few of the roses were now bent.

“ _Heki, heki_. I could always replace them back at the shop. We have lots of flowers to spare." Oikawa’s smiled widened. It did no good to Iwaizumi’s frenzied heart. “Somehow I’ve never heard your voice before. Are you new here?”

“Y-yes. My Mom and I moved here just this morning.”

“Wah, welcome then. May I ask how old are you?”

“Nineteen.”

“Oh me too. But my birthday is in four months from now. There aren’t many teens here whose age bracket I share. Its usually just them oldies and lil kiddies.” He smiled at him. “Where you from?”

“Uh, Miyagi.”

“Miyagi! That’s near the city, right?” Tooru unexpectantly began to look excited, hand clasping Iwaizumi’s forearm he had to gulp. “I’ve never been outside Sakuradai. I heard how different the place is there from our island. You have big skyscrapers and fancy restaurants and giant flower gardens on top of buildings.”

“Y-yes...” Iwaizumi cursed, how suddenly he’s been reduced to one word replies all of a sudden.

“Then as customary, I welcome you to the Floating Garden of Eden. I didn’t catch your name.” Oikawa said.

“I never mentioned it. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Then, Iwa-chan,” _hah? Iwa-chan?_ Iwaizumi was about to remark at the outrageous moniker but Oikawa flashed him a blinding smile, “My name’s Oikawa Tooru. Pleasure to meet you.”

Iwaizumi nodded and took out his hand. Then seemed to realize Oikawa couldn’t well return it so he withdrew, inconspicuosly. “Why are you out here by yourself? Don’t you think it’s dangerous for a blind guy to waltz around unattended?”

“Aww, you’re worried.” Iwaizumi reddened but thank kami Oikawa couldn’t see that. “It’s fine. Almost all the folks here knows Oikawa the Blind Mouse. They help me if ever I get lost. And I’m used to doing emo trips. Its good experience. I was delivering some flowers to one of our clients but she wasn’t at home so I guess I’ll come back tomorrow.” His hand went to rub his forearm suddenly, “You shouldn’t stay out too late, Iwa-chan. Based on the feel of the wind on my skin, the temperature’s dropping so it’ll be evening soon. You’ll find it firsthand how hospitable Sakuradai is especially during its UtakaFestival. And the night’s are rather chilly, we’re near the ocean after all. You’d learn soon never to step out without a jacket. Consider it a friendly warning.” He patted Iwaizumi’s shoulder and left him with a warm “Janne!”

Iwaizumi barely had time to register his next words. “L-Let’s go back together.” Oikawa stopped walking and turned towards him with eyes down. “I-I mean, I’m pretty new in the neighborhood. Truth be told, I can’t exactly remember where I’ve come from. I was getting lost. So, maybe you could, I dunno, lead us back.”

Oikawa blinked at him.

It sounded so dumb, Iwaizumi asking for a blind person to help him get back because he has trouble navigating. He was about to take back his words when Oikawa was on him in an instant.

"Sure, Iwa-chan! You can trust me with directions. I may be blind, but I’ve lived in this place for nineteen-years. I know it like the back of my hand. So, where are you staying at?” Oikawa smiled at him innocently. Iwaizumi can’t find it in his heart to rebuff him.

“At the old Karasuno Inn.” The one in front of your shop.

“That’s just infront of our shop.” Oikawa exclaimed. Iwaizumi smiled to himself, his thoughts exactly. “ _Sugoi_ , we’re practically neighbors, Iwa-chan. Then, you’re so lucky you found me. I know the way.” He said confidently.

“First, we walk straight on that road near the bakeshop to our right.” He pointed at empty space.

Iwaizumi blinked. He guided Oikawa’s hand. “It’s that right.” The bakeshop was a little far off from where he was pointing.

“Ah? Mah, of course, of course, I forgot. I’m standing facing you, my sense of direction is off.” Oikawa grinned sheepishly. “From that bakeshop we take a straight until we reach an intersection. Then if we’ve arrived at a store that sells fireworks we turn right and we’re there. See? Ain’t that far. If you’re sure the bakeshop is that way.”

And Iwaizumi began to ask himself whether to trust this idiot after all.

Fortunately, Oikawa was not wrong. By swearing on his unborn children he is leading them in the right path, after passing Golden Sparrow’s Fireworks Display and Catering, he could see their buildings just a few feet away.

Unfortunately, he found a second Ukai. Because by default, Oikawa was a chatter. He doesn’t seem to run out of topics to talk about. He was bombarding Iwaizumi with questions after questions about Miyagi and his previous life there. But much to Iwaizumi’s surprise, he wasn’t annoyed. In fact, he found himself eagerly answering his queries just so he could continue seeing that ethereal smile on Oikawa’s face.

Another thing that completely awed Iwaizumi, apart from his incessant abililty to talk non-stop, is that Oikawa must’ve been born with a smile on his face. He was overflowing with so much glee, so much positive energy that Iwaizumi felt the groginess and negativity in his bones seep away. That, and his utmost confidence in himself. They were walking side-by-side but never once did Oikawa asked for Iwaizumi to help him. True to his words, Oikawa seemed to know the very corners of the town. He even made a few side trips to show Iwaizumi around. And as they continued strolling, Iwaizumi can’t help but feel nothing but amazement and respect for him. And those were very good first impressions anyone could receive from the gruff newcomer.

"Well, we’re here.” Oikawa cheerily announced.

They were in front of both the Karasuno Inn and Oikawa Flower shop.

“We’re here.” Iwaizumi repeated. “How do you even know that? I was silent throughout the whole trip.”

Oikawa laughed. “Silly, Iwa-chan. I live in a flower Shop. I’m surrounded by flowers every single day. Surely, my nose would grow accustomed to its scent.” Then he tilted his head, and his laughter grew louder. “As your nose would too soon to Ukai-san’s cigarettes.”

Ukai came out on cue, brows furrowed but grinning. “I see you’ve met our resident blind mouse.” He joked.

“So mean, Ukai-san.”

“If he keeps doing that, he’ll cause both health hazards to his and my lungs.” Iwaizumi interjected.

“Oy, you stupid kid! You think I’ll let you off with that obscene act you did to me earlier?”

“You mean this?” Iwaizumi raised his middle finger again, much to his amusement and Ukai’s horror.

“How can you do that so candidly? I’m telling your mother. Youth these days have no sense of dignity for both themselves and their elders.” Ukai retreated back into his shop, murmuring profanities and teens lack of manners.

“I’m guessing you pulled the allmighty finger on him.” Oikawa chuckled behind Iwaizumi.  
He can do that just fine with the blonde geezer, but thought he couldn’t muster that up in front of Oikawa. Even if the latter’s blind.

“Oy, Brat, your mom’s upstairs.” Ukai poked his head out the small window from his registrar. “She’s been asking for you since you stupidly left your phone, your horny-ness.”

“All right, shut up you geezer.” Iwaizumi yelled back at him.

“That’s your cue. You better head home, Iwa-chan. Mom’s are the scariest when there mad. Trust me.” Oikawa smiled once more at him and stepped back. “It’s been nice knowing you.”

Iwaizumi’s breath hitched. He wanted to shake hands or pat Oikawa or...something. “C-Can I see you again?”

Oikawa blinked. Then he closed his eyes and showed him his cheshire cat smile. “You use funny words, Iwa-chan. The shop opens by 8. And it’s not like the door has a lock. Come and visit if you’d like.” Then he turned his back and entered his house, leaving Iwaizumi with a loud thumping heart.

“In the modern days, I think that’s what you kids call ‘Flirting’.”

Iwaizumi turned at Ukai who was leaning halfway his small window his waist was out. He was smoking and had this very wicked smile on his face. “I’d take you to be a ruffian and a poor brat with daddy issues but I never reckon you dig blind, pretty boys too.” He held up his finger, “I thought you were like this but by jove,” he curved his index finger like a hook, “You sly little _curved_ brat.”

“Shut Up!” Iwaizumi barreled his way inside, as Ukai laughed boisterously in revenge.


	2. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How wonderful the color Yellow is. It stands for the sun."  
> -Vincent Van Gogh

When his digital clock read 07:15, Iwaizumi was up in a heartbeat.

The mat beside him was tidied up and folded. His mom must’ve been up the better part of the morning. Iwaizumi crawled over the windows and slid one just in time to see Oikawa watering the sunflowers on the patch. His bed hair stood in all corners, prompting Iwaizumi with an urge to extend a hand and comb it in place. He had a small smile as he patted each golden flower, and with each caress the green-eyed felt his heart being touched more and more. He’s like freakin Romeo gazing love-struck upon his Juliet. When the last flower had been sprinkled on, Oikawa lifted his eyes towards Iwaizumi, or rather towards his window, unconsciously and their gazes locked; light brown with green. The other seeing and the other not. Oikawa was the first to break eye contact when a soft female voice called him downstairs. He answered with a cheerful ‘Coming!’ then met Iwaizumi’s eyes again, as if _sensing_ if an observer was present. Iwaizumi didn’t know if Oikawa was aware, he could ask him later, when the brown-haired finally stood and left.

 _I am so screwed,_ Iwaizumi thought, _So mighty, massively screwed._ He came down a few minutes later, dressed and eaten and ready to barge into the adjacent building with newfound energy.

“Oya, lover boy off to sweep the blind princess on your high horse this fine sunny morning?” Ukai was at the doorway holding a big box.

“I bet you were up all night trying to come up with that one.” Iwaizumi returned the friendly banter.

“I can feel my personality turning a dull shade of gray when I talk to you.” Ukai placed the box down on top of the others, and huffed out another stick. “It’s scary to think that brats like you are allowed to breed.”

“Way to reinforce the stereotypes. Where’d my Mom go?”

“Out. She’ll be back in time for lunch, she said. Ample amount of time for some courting, yes?”

Iwaizumi reached for a candy on the jar atop the counter. “Will you be needing me for some manly labor that requires more back effort?”

Ukai scoffed. “The old man can handle these quite well, thank you for asking.”

“Good. I’ll be off.” Iwaizumi threw the wrapper at the blonde.

“If you do anything funny to the poor kid, I’ll know. I’m just a feet away.” Ukai called out.

Oikawa was behind the counter, restocking some tinsel papers and was humming an unfamiliar tune.

“What’re you whistling about so early in the morn?”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa grinned and faced to his left.

“Uhh,” Iwaizumi tapped Oikawa’s right shoulder. “I’m over here.”

“Ahh _gomen, gomen,_ ” the brown-haired turned the other way, laughing embarrassingly as he stood facing Iwaizumi properly this time. Iwaizumi chuckled at him. “You sound like you were to my left. Well, aren’t you early. So excited to see me?”

“N-not exactly. I’d much prefer your company than Ukai’s, especially in this early hour.”

“Well, I’m flattered.” Oikawa raised a hand to pat Iwaizumi’s face. Seeing as he’s about to miss, Iwaizumi moved to meet his expectant hand that palmed his left cheek. “I know you had to adjust to that,” he smiled nonetheless, “But thank you.”

There short moment was ruined when a customer entered the shop, greeting them a pleasant morning. The hand disappeared and Iwaizumi grumbled at the loss of heat.

“Good morning, Tooru.” A woman in mid-twenties said.

“Ahh, if it isn’t Ayako-neechan.” Oikawa turned facing the counter, “What do I owe the pleasure?”

“Seiko and his husband are expecting. We just knew yesterday and I’m so ecstatic. I plan to give them a congratulatory bouquet.”

“Then you’ve come to the right place. Any special flower you have in mind?” Oikawa clapped his hands gleefully.

“Hmm, I’m not sure. Seiko’s favorite color is blue though.”

“Wonderful. We have fresh blue roses pruned and pressed just yesterday too.” He bent on the flower boxes on the ground. “Iwa-chan, where are the blue roses again?”

“They’re to your far right, idiot.”

“Ah of course. Thank you.” He reached for a yellow tulip.

“Farther right, Oikawa.”

“—ah, gomen. Iwa-chan you need to be more specific.” He picked up three stems and showed them proudly.

“They are indeed beautiful.” Ayako marveled.

“Lemme make you one in a flash. To celebrate your sister’s pregnancy, I’ll be adding a few daisies and baby breaths. Don’t worry, it’s on the house. Consider it my congratulations.” Oikawa reached out his hand which the woman gladly accepted without second thought.

“You’re too kind, Tooru. Bless you.”

Oikawa smiled. Then moved towards the table at the back. “Iwa-chan, where are the pastel wrappers?”

“Above you.” He sighed, and moved to take it for the blind guy. “Seriously, how do you go about your daily routine if you don’t know where the materials are?”

“We help him.” Ayako offered with a soft laugh.

“See, Iwa-chan? People here are kind and benevolent. Now just stay there and watch me do my thing.”

As Oikawa busied himself making the bouquet, Iwaizumi stood guard in case he needed extra hands. When Oikawa patted for the scissors, Iwaizumi moved it slightly so he can get it. When he pulled out strips of pink and red ribbons and the roll almost fell, Iwaizumi was there to catch it. When he was encasing the flowers with wrappers, Iwaizumi pinned the ends so Oikawa can fold them in.

“Ta-da!” Oikawa held up the large bouquet, much to Ayako’s delight.

“Oh, Tooru, they are majestic.” The Blue Roses formed a V on the center and it was surrounded by white and red daisies and light yellow baby breaths.

“I’m glad you liked them.” Ayako placed some bills on Oikawa’s palm and thanked him.

Iwaizumi held open the door for her. “Thank you. Tooru forgot to introduce his new friend.”

“Sorry. He’s a bit dense. I’m Iwaizumi.”

“Not Iwa-chan then.” She laughed. “I thank you, Iwaizumi-kun. For helping Tooru out.” She brought her gaze back at the young blind that was carefully walking the aisles with a hand to the wall. “It gets kinda lonely, seeing him all by himself here. Sometimes he takes too much time preparing without assistance. You’re a real trooper, helping him. But folks here are patient, given his circumstance.”

“It can’t be helped.” Iwaizumi followed her gaze, at Oikawa who was now carrying a small sprinkler and making rounds to water the flowers and plants. All with a smile on his face.

“But doesn’t he make such beautiful bouquets?” As if to prove her point, she raised the one she has. “I don’t know how he does it but it’s a wonderful gift. Small consolation for everything else, I guess. Look out for him, okay?”

“I will.”  And its a promise Iwaizumi wanted to keep, at all cost.

Seeing as Oikawa was preoccupied with his chores, Iwaizumi sat at a stool near the counter, sliding his headphones in. As Sabotens’ song Scenario played, Iwaizumi watched Oikawa work.

[ _The key to my rusted heart  
Is always near me, smiling_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1114vD4afU)

Oikawa held a red chrysanthemum by the palm, sprinkling water on its petals.

[ _Because I want to find a joy that has no shape  
I'll even run through the spears of falling rain_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1114vD4afU)

He missed hitting the flower pot, causing water to splash at his face. Oikawa merely smiled as he wiped it off.

[ _Surely the wind tests our hearts  
Softly we held that inside of our hearts _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1114vD4afU)

Oikawa stood and walked over to the patch nearest the window. The tiger lilies seemed to glow in the sunlight.

[ _Surely you are searching for the reason for your tears  
A dream is always close to you, holding that reason and waiting for you_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1114vD4afU)

The sun’s rays fell on Oikawa, lighting up his features that Iwaizumi had grown to love to look; his bright brown hair, caramel orbs and smooth pale skin.

[ _The key to my rusted heart  
Is always near me, smiling_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1114vD4afU)

As he watered them, Oikawa looked up, the sun shining on him. His eyes were open. Of course they’d be. He was seeing no sun but Iwaizumi thought he was. His corona pulling him like gravity. He was just so _radiant._

He saw Oikawa’s mouth move and his eyes bore through him. Iwaizumi removed his headphones abruptly. “I didn’t get that. What?”

Oikawa chuckled and put down the sprinkler. “You were strangely quiet. What were you doing that garnered your full attention?”

 _You._ Iwaizumi wanted to say. “I was just admiring the flowers. I’ve never seen one so many before.”

Oikawa walked slowly to him, hands tracing the wall. “Both my parents have the greenthumb. Mom’s a florist while Dad was a Botanist. They both work at the Eco-park a few years back. But when dad died, mom manned the flower shop. She wanted to be surrounded by flowers of all sorts. She said it was like being around dad.”

Iwaizumi nodded. He didn’t have any fond memories with his dad. He won’t squash Oikawa’s because of that though. “I see. It’s my first time seeing a lot of new flowers, is all.”

That perked Oikawa up. “Iwa-chan, would you like to see our Garden?”

“Hah?” Oikawa grabbed his hand and was ushering him to the back of the room, towards a flight of stairs and up into the greenhouse.

They’re on the rooftop. Or what remained of the rooftop. Iwaizumi sucked in a breath; the Oikawa’s had transformed an ordinary cement floor into a rainbow-mini Amazon. Flowers of different colors bloomed everywhere; Roses, tulips, lilies, carnations, daisies, camelia’s and many others. Shrubs and herbs and ferns, both large and small plants painted the room in breathtaking evergreen. There were even some butterflies that flew around. It was paradise.

“Do you like it?” Oikawa asked from the doorway. Iwaizumi nodded, breathless to answer as he touched a bed of daffodils. The sun was peeping at them from the glass roof, casting its light on the earth.

“This is amazing.” A butterfly landed on Iwaizumi’s knuckles and he blew on it, laughing as the critter flew away. He was not really into nature and stuff but he could appreciate the beauty of this place.

“I’m glad. Most who’ve been up here says the same. It’s different when you say it though. Makes me want to see it for myself.” Iwaizumi saw him give a sad smile but it was gone just as quick. “Mom and I worked so hard to bring this up. We have a bigger one near the docks. That’s where we get most of our flowers for sale. But we need one at home mainly for respite.” Oikawa traced his finger on the white rose that hung on the wall. “I’m usually left to take care of this place. It gives me a sense of peace. And security. My siblings love to go up here after school. I’m really glad you like it, Iwa-chan. When you say something is beautiful, I don’t know why but part of me is compelled to believe it.”

Iwaizumi approached the unsuspecting blind boy, reached for a second white rose and with gentle hands, tucked it  near Oikawa’s ear. “Beautiful.” He breathed.

Oikawa laughed lightly, taking the flower. “Well, White roses happened to be my favorite. So it’s no wonder you find them pretty too, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi smiled. He wanted to say ‘you’re even prettier than a flower’ but thought against it. He didn’t want to drop hints and jeopardize whatever relationship he is building with Oikawa. Some things take time. “You brought anyone here before?”

Oikawa tilted his head. “Mom does. Some of her friends and a few of our relatives. Ran does too, and Takeru.”

“And you?”

“I...I don’t really have much friends here. At least not many who’re left. You’re the first, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi’s heart swelled then. He wanted to cup Oikawa’s cheek but chose the safer gesture and squeezed his shoulders instead. “Then I’m glad to be the first.” The smile Oikawa gave him warmed his heart to the very core. If this is what happiness feels like then god does Iwaizumi want more.

“You ever had dango before?” Oikawa asked out-of-the-blue.

Iwaizumi blinked, then laughed. “You hungry or something? What prompted that question?”

“It just crossed my mind.”

“Must be a long and agonizing journey.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa lightly jabbed him in the chest. “And you didn’t answer my question.”

“Not really. If you mean those small saucy balls they sell as streetfoods then no, probably.”

“Heeehhh?? You mean you’ve never tasted dango before? What about Takoyaki? And Milk Bread? Surely, you’ve eaten Milk Bread before.”

“And If I say No to all those?”

Oikawa covered his face with his palms, his breath hitching. “I pity your childhood then, Iwa-chan. Go sit in the corner and rethink your life.” Iwaizumi just laughed. “Or, you could go to town with me later. I’m picking up Ran from school anyway. There’s a food festival happening in the plaza. I’ll have you taste firsthand just how far-off you’re missing in the culinary section.”

* * *

 

“I gotta admit it to you brat, that’s pretty quick.” Ukai said as Iwaizumi placed two bottles of Gatorade on the counter.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Iwaizumi gave him a death glare.

“I meant _that_ , smart-ass,” he pointed at Oikawa who was standing at the entrance wearing a blue jacket. “Way to go, pulling out a date with him on your _second_ day of meeting. See, that was fast.”

“We’re not going out for a date so stop with the accusations. And teach your gaping hole to zip it. Oikawa’s blind but he’s got superb hearing.”

“Who has superb hearing?” Iwaizumi and Ukai jumped at the sudden interjection. Oikawa had walked over to them and was now standing with a bewildered expression. “Sorry, did I startle you? I heard my name so I thought you wanted me to come over.”

Iwaizumi gave Ukai a look that said _I told you so_ to which he returned with a not-so-apologetic smile. He bagged their purchase and let them go with a teasing tone of “Have fun, lovebirds,” just to grind Iwaizumi a bit. 

The walk was minute. Iwaizumi helped Oikawa up the long stairs that lead to the central town squire. Oikawa teased it was the fastest he had ascended, given the generous aid he has. The plaza was littered with food stalls and small shops. There was a crisp, festive feel in the air.

It took them two more flight of stairs and a few turns before arriving at the Sakuradai Primary School. The bell has just rung and the pair waited for a few  more minutes before they heard a sweet child’s voice.

“Tooru-nii!” Followed by a petite lil girl bounding towards the opened arms of Oikawa.

“Careful now Ran or you’ll topple down the blind mouse,” That wouldn’t be possible though, since Iwaizumi had a hand ready behind his back. “How was school?”

“Wonderful, Tooru-nii. We painted some portraits on Art class today. Sensei said I did a good job.” She fished some drawings on her schoolbag and showed them proudly. Iwaizumi swallowed his comments, finding the display sweet and piteous at the same time.

Oikawa however, seemed to have no problem with his sister being naive. He took the artworks and traced a hand on each shape, never failing to show her his smile. “I don’t need to see it to know it’s beautiful, Ran. You’re gonna be a splendidn artist in the near future who’ll graze the world with paintings of Sakuradai’s beauty and my exquisite visage. What’s this you drew?”

As brother and sister fell in a heartwarming discussion, Iwaizumi watched the interaction with a light feeling in his chest. Tooru handled his handicap well not for it to come in between his relationship with his family.

“Iwa-chan stop gaping and come meet my cute little sister.” Oikawa called him over, taking his hand. “Ran, this is Iwa-chan, Tooru-nii’s new friend.”

“Iwaizumi.” He corrected. He’d tolerated the christening of that ridiculous nickname on him but doesn’t want it to be a habit of everyone. “Nice to meet you.”

Ran smiled as she accepted his hand. Her smile is akin to the sun-blinding one he’s used to see on Oikawa. “Nice to meet you, Tooru-nii’s new friend. Are you my brother’s knight today?”

“Knight?” He turned to Oikawa for answer.

“Yes Knight. Like the ones that guard royal princes in stories.” Ran replied as Iwaizumi turned his attention back at her. “We’re a royal family. After all, we have a king and queen. Those are my mom and dad. Takeru-nii and Tooru-nii’s the princes and I’m the only lil princess. Knights protect them. That’s what they’ve taught me at school and home. Since you’re following Tooru-nii, does that make you his knight in shining armor?”

Iwaizumi was at lost. She’s not partly wrong, what little knowledge he had retained from medieval legends and myths. Oikawa kept quiet, smiling cheekily, interested at hearing Iwaizumi’s answer as well. _The idiot._

“I-I guess..so. I mean...yeah I am. I guess.” He stammered. That was not all a lie. He was kind of Oikawa’s guide wasn’t he? So that makes him his shining knight, sort of.

Ran beamed. “Then I, the Oikawa’s princess recognize you.” She went to hug his waist. “Take care of Tooru-nii.”

Iwaizumi thought his heart couldn’t handle the cuteness. She was too adorable he crouched down and ruffled her hair. “Yes, your majesty.”

Hand-in-hand the trio retraced their steps back to the plaza. Ran insisted to ride the carousel, Oikawa shooed them off and stayed in a bench. They returned after three more rides with cotton candy.

“How are you liking your first job as babysitter?” Oikawa asked Iwaizumi as Ran went to buy a balloon.

“Which baby are we talking about here?”

“Mean. And I was just here, being the good baby that I am.”

“You are one sly big brother, brainwashing your sister into thinking you’re some kind of prince of a faraway land when you could pass as the manger boy. This is not Disney, you don’t live in a castle.”

Oikawa laughed. “Thank you for describing yourself, Iwa-chan. But isn’t it fun how it makes her so happy? And besides, every boy used to wish to be a prince.” He touched his arm, stopping Iwaizumi from attacking his candy further, “Thank you though. Ran’s very accommodating but there are times I wish I could do exactly what she wanted me to. So, thank you.”

Iwaizumi stared at him affectionately. “You’re welcome.”

They stopped for some dangos on the way home. Even if they had spent quite a few hours playing some games and enjoying the festivities, Oikawa’s main objective had been for Iwaizumi to try the street food and he adhered to its completion much to the black-haired’s avoidance.

“Its simple, take the stick, put it in your mouth and chew. Or do you want a demo for that too?”

“Would it kill you to be a decent person even just once?”

“I am decently decent. Now you’re just going around the present task at hand. You’re not gonna die from food poisoning if that’s what you’re too worried about.” Oikawa held one stick out, a determined look on his face.

“Just eat it, Iwa-nii. Like this.” Ran gobbled all dangos on her plate in one gulp.

Iwaizumi sighed. He was being treated like a kid by a kid and another whose like a kid. “All right I get it, no need to be so insistent.” He grabbed Oikawa’s hand, surprising him as he  moved it closer to his mouth. He ate all three balls in the stick.  A minute later, “Huh, its strikingly well.”

“I told you, didn’t I?” Oikawa grinned.

“Your turn. Say Aah.” Iwaizumi held a stick to his face.

“Iwa-chan, are you my mom?” But he opened his mouth, accepting the food. He felt Iwaizumi wipe a smear of sauce on his chin after with his thumb and couldn’t help but smile.“So sweet. Now, where’s my Thank you?”

 “Thank you, Crappykawa.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan. You don’t show gratitude by calling me names.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My board review is tomorrow and my one supreme nemesis remains to be crappy internet connection. So, I'm abusing these free time as much as I can since I have TONS of fics I still want uploaded! 
> 
> Comments. Kudos. Bookmarks. Hits. A look. They're all appreciated <3


	3. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "More than any other color, Red is loaded for action."  
> -Richard Green

“We’ll plant a tree?”

“We’ll plant a _plant_ , Iwa-chan. For someone who’ve seen both you’re quite unperceptive.”

“Shut Up, Shittykawa.”

“You know you’ve been pretty creative with prefixing my name lately.”

“I’ve come to realize description for you falls beyond the regular ‘dumbass’. I had to improvise.”

“Mean.” Oikawa stuck his tongue out.

The two were in the Oikawa’s field garden, one near the docks. It was a huge field, about 500 acres of land filled to the brim with the usual arsenal of flowers and shrubs. Oikawa had dragged Iwaizumi insisting to plant new ones in the empty bed for lack of anything productive to do.

“I’ve never tried gardening before.” Iwaizumi looked at the small shovel in his hand with question. “I’ve never even mowed our front lawn.”

Oikawa was kneeling on the earth with a basket to his left and a sprinkler. He was digging holes on the soil and compared to Iwaizumi he seemed to know what he was doing. “You’re too precious, Iwa-chan. I take it this is your first time chunking holes in mother earth’s skin?”

“I’ve had lots of my first times with you.”

That is an understatement. Eleven weeks since arriving in Sakuradai and stumbling upon the blind Oikawa, Iwaizumi had found himself exposed to new things he hadn’t done in his twenty and more years of existence. He found a constant in Oikawa, seeking him out and spending almost all his available time with the latter. Excluding the times he had to do an errand for Ukai or help his Mom out, he was almost always with him. Ukai joked they were like instant buddies who played on the same frequency or long-lost BFFs that recently found each other and had major catching up. Either way, it pleased both of the youth’s mothers. Oikawa’s mom mentioned one time when the pair were helping her out that Hajime was a blessing since no other person had come to be this close to Oikawa and look out for him very genuinely before. She said she was very relieved, trusting his son’s safety with him. Iwaizumi’s mother on the other hand had been very interested and overjoyed with the boy that snared his son’s stubborn heart into giving their new lives a chance. She’d been itching for the opportunity Iwaizumi would bring Oikawa for dinner. Something he had not endulged yet.

“Hopefully there good otherwise Iwa-chan doesn’t deserve to be stuck with someone like me.” Iwaizumi’s hand who was handing Oikawa brown seeds froze. The blind man’s face was puzzled, seeing as nothing was placed on his outstretched palm. “Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi’s voice was low. “Is that what you think this is?”

Oikawa stopped what he was doing and raised his face, eyes unblinking. He was facing him halfway so Iwaizumi placed down the bag and directed his face to him fully. “Is that what you think this is, Oikawa? That I’m only here out of some kind of pitiful obligation to look out for you?”

“I’m no fun, if that’s the word you’re looking for.” Oikawa has had that at the back of his mind ever since meeting the black-haired. Only now did its ugly presence resurfaced. Who gets to enjoy being with a sightless teen who constantly needs babysitting, after all?

“That’s not true. I’ve enjoyed all these days being with you, sightless but interesting more than I have in the company of people who have both eyes and can see but are boring.”

“If you say so.”

“I didn’t get stuck with you, Trashykawa. I _chose_ you.”

“I didn’t say that.” Oikawa had paused before answering.

“Then what are you implying? That I wouldn’t be here, stabbing the ground, burying flower spits, getting dirt on my clothes for the first time, if I didn’t feel sorry for you?”

Oikawa casts his blank eyes down. “Well don’t you feel _sorry_ for me?  Spending times with you, you’d lapse into silences frequently. I don’t need eyes to know you’re looking at me with pity. Or somehow, these escapades kinda seemed forced.”

Iwaizumi sighed. They’ve only known each other for about two months so of course there were some things they did not fully grasp yet. Iwaizumi is determined to clear one out of that list. “You’re even more of an idiot I thought you are.” He knew Oikawa couldn’t very well see his expression. And he was thankful. Because he was confident what he’s wearing harbored on dangerous snowstorm; icy and harsh. “Yeah at first I did feel sorry for you. But then you proved me otherwise, in all the days I spent every minute with you. You clearly showed me you don’t want to be pitied at. No, you’re not worth being pitied at. Because, _Toru_ ,” he cupped his face with both his hands, firmer this time so Oikawa could get the message he was serious, “You have absolutely no idea how amazing you are in the eyes of the people around you.  You carry yourself with pride and confidence. You negate the weaknesses your blindness brings you, turning them into strengths that enables you to do such tremendous feats. You refuse to fall to the dark when it’s the only thing you can see. Tell me, how can I feel sorry for such a strong individual like you?”

Iwaizumi’s fingers ghosted over Oikawa’s cheek. His eyes boring into his. The brown eyed could never see what the green irises held for him; Respect. Admiration. Care. Protectiveness. _Love._

Then Oikawa laughed. It was so startling, Iwaizumi was dumb-founded to even react. “That was quite a speech, Iwa-chan. I didn’t knew you had it in you for some monk-like words of wisdom.”

“S-shittykawa, try to read the atmosphere goddamn it!” He removed his hands, only for Oikawa to stop one by pressing his.

“I’m sorry that had to come out of you. You must’ve been bottling all that up. I’m glad you let it out. And I’m relieved to hear it, for all its worth.” He smiled. With no strain. No hurry. No hidden motive. “Thank you  for...choosing me. For lack of better term.” He raised his other hand to grasp Iwaizumi’s hair. “That would sound more convincing if you’d shave this head bald though and get a robe. Takeru has some of those brown balls we could use to make your necklace. With the way you’re speaking, you’d fit right in a monestary.” A bag of seeds was shoved in his face.

“You’re incorrigible, Idiotkawa.”

“I’m incorrigible? Do you even know what that means, Iwa-chan?”

“It means you’re a pain in the ass, Oikabaka.”

“Mmmm, you love me this way.”

Iwaizumi reddened. For the millionth time, he was glad Oikawa was blind. “S-shut up and carry on your farming.”

“Iwa-chan you sound embarassed. That’s too cute.” Oikawa patted his own cheek in amusement, smudging dirt in the process. Iwaizumi thought of wiping them for him. Then seemed to lose interest as it was funny seeing how Oikawa dirties himself unknowingly. “Now help me finish planting these seeds and let’s get to the hotsprings.”

“We’re really going there later?” Iwaizumi groaned.

“Of course. This dirt won’t go away by themselves will they?” Oikawa grabbed a handful and threw them to Iwaizumi which he easily dodged considering the poor aim. “It’s quite a long time since I’ve last been there. That was when Dad was still around. And you need a bath. I might not see how dirty you look but I can _smell_ how dirty you are.”

“Cheekykawa.”

“Save yourself the trouble and just stick with Crappykawa. I don’t want to tire your brain as it is. Given if you have one.”

* * *

 

The trip to the Hot springs, which was on top of the mountains, was atleast thirty minutes on a rented mini van. Ukai had allowed Iwaizumi to borrow it on the notion that it is to be returned spotless and that he indeed has a license. A half of the said time was for climbing up the steep trail and into the lodge. Iwaizumi assisted Oikawa up and carried both of their bags that when they finally checked in the small bath house, he was eager for that anticipated dip.

“It’s bigger than I last remembered. It’s more spacious.” Oikawa commented. They were in the locker rooms. Both had been given a yukata and a basin filled with soap and two bath towels.

“When was the last time you’ve visited?” Iwaizumi arranged their stuff in their assigned locker.

“I don’t remember. I was fourteen perhaps? Or probably younger.”

That was news to Iwaizumi. So the Oikawa’s had been without a father for a good fifth of their lives. Iwaizumi’s forlorn contemplation was disturbed by Oikawa removing his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt.

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi all but squeaked.

Oikawa blinked in confusion. “Undressing. You can’t go to the bath clothed you know.”

“I-I know but...” he gulped and turned around. “Okay, go finish that now.”

“Iwa-chan’s so considerate.” He heard the shuffling of clothes, of the locker being opened and after a minute or two, “I’m done. Now your turn.”

Oikawa was wearing a light green yukata with clover patterns. It hugged his frame perfectly like it was weaved specifically for him. His chest was slightly bare, as Oikawa had not fully closed the clothing. He leaned back on the lockers, one leg bent, the other straight showing just enough skin to send Iwaizumi in a mild frenzy.

“Well, Iwa-chan? It’s not like I’ll see anything.” He teased.

Iwaizumi bumped him in the head, causing Oikawa to yelp a ‘that hurts,’ before he discarded his clothes too. He found himself eyeing his friend in a rapid body check; his pale skin, fluffy brown locks, lean muscles and slender legs like a ballerina and wildly thought ‘ _I’m going to the bath with this beautiful creature? Call 911!’_. Oikawa was gazing straight ahead, unabashed with Iwaizumi stripping beside him.

“You done, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked as Iwaizumi slipped his blue yukata on. He huffed a yes and Oikawa latched his arm around his, the other holding the basin of shower tools. “Great. Now take me to the bathtub.”

The bathtub mentioned was a large hole in the ground surrounded by rocks. Two smaller pools on a much elevated platform and a bigger one near the bottom. Steam rose from the water, misting the darkening sky outside. There were little occupants so Iwaizumi and Oikawa had privacy if they seek it.

“Aaahhhh,” Oikawa breathed as Iwaizumi helped him down the big spring. The water reached just above his abdomen. “That hits the spot. Ooooh.”

Iwaizumi chuckled at the funny sounds Oikawa was making. He lingered near him but not too close for them to touch. The water was so warm, so relaxing Iwaizumi could feel the ache in his muscles disperse out his system. He had never felt so relaxed before. Sure, listening to music had its appeal but nothing like the peaceful serenity that Hot springs bring to both mind and body.

Oikawa dipped his towel and began massaging his self with it. Iwaizumi followed each movement with a predatory gaze. Oikawa rubbed his neck, his collarbones, behind his back all with eyes closed that eventually Iwaizumi had to look away. Because if the blush creeping up his face was not due to the heated water then he doesn’t want to know what.

“This is what chilling down is. I grieve not going here earlier. If I’d known it’ll be this reverberating  I’d probably move in permanently.” Oikawa laid back a bit. The water rising to his neck.

“Why wouldn’t you have visited sooner? Don’t you go family visits here and there?”

“Mom comes here occasionally with friends. Takeru and Ran aren’t allowed in here yet. Minors and all. And as much as I’ve wanted to come here before, I don’t have an assistant to help me around.  And the way here is nowhere near easy if you’d recall. You can’t expect me to remember all those turns and climbs all by myself can you?”

“Fair enough.” Iwaizumi mimicked his posture. “So, assistant huh?”

“Yep. If you don’t like it, we can settle for servant or apprentice, whichever you’d like best.” Water was splashed on his face. “Gah! That’s unfair. I can’t see if you’ll sneak attack on me.”

“Not my fault.” Iwaizumi sunk his entire body on the water, cutting off whatever Oikawa was trying to say.

“Iwa-chan, I’ll scrub your back.” He said the moment he heard Iwaizumi resurface.

Iwaizumi was halfway sitting up. Oikawa’statement surprised him he drank a portion of the spring water. “W-w-What?” He spluttered.

“Turn around, _hayaku._ ” Oikawa closed the distance he had graciously given him. His lack of sight prevented him from knowing what portion of Iwaizumi he was going to scrub so he did what any sensible _blind_ man would; he probed.

“Wah, where are you touching me?” Oikawa’s hand slithered at the nape of Iwaizumi’s neck and it tickled him.

“Sorry, I can’t exactly tell where your back is. Are you facing toward me or away?”

Iwaizumi grumbled. He pulled Oikawa’s hand, the one gripping the towel and placed it at his shoulder. “Just move down and that’s it, Idiotkawa.”

“ _Hai, hai,”_ Oikawa, for all his goofiness and stupidity, had fairly good hands. After two or three rounds, Oikawa insisted Iwaizumi do the same for him.

“You fucking me?” Iwaizumi eyed the milky expanse of Oikawa’s bare back. And he momentarily remembered he was not a freaking vampire.

“Has anyone ever told you how colorful your mouth is, Iwa-chan? Come on, sometimes I wonder what makes you so flustered when what you’ll see in me you can see in yours. And I can’t wash my back, brainless. I don’t have elongated hands. So get on with it.” He showed him his back again. With a deep breath, Iwaizumi’s hand stayed _only_ on Oikawa’s back. Never venturing above or below. Ultimately, he mentally congratulated himself for not succumbing to his hormones. Oikawa left him alone after that, to which he was utterly grateful.

The next few minutes passed in peace.

* * *

 

It couldn’t have been too long, that’s what Oikawa thought when he woke up from his slumber.

 _Oh dear_. The hots prings were just too relaxing he must’ve dozed off. He feels his fingers pruned from being submerged in the water for hours. _What time is it?_ And more alarming than the cold kiss of the breeze signifying it was probably dark now, was the absence of sound all around him. Specifically the absence of a particular sound _beside_ him. “Iwa-chan?” No response. He sat up and raised a hand to his left expecting it to fall on a body. It fell on air however.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa tried again, this time louder. Still no reply from that gruff voice he had been accustomed to hearing the past weeks. Now, he panicked. He slid towards his side, arm flailing, wanting to fall on something, _anything_ solid. The water suddenly seemed precarious to him. His hand touched something rough, and by further skimming it deduced it was a large rock. He used it as an armrest and pulled himself up, only to trip on its slimy surface and fell back down on the water with a loud splash! He sat up abruptly, wheezing water out of his nostrils and coughed very badly. His feet was throbbing underwater. He tried to stand again, not bothering if anybody was around to see him naked, and was successful the second time. “Iwa-chan? Where are you?” Silence. “Anyone there?” Again, black and quiet, things he hated the most.

Oikawa shivered. More to the growing anxiety than the bite of the wind. He was not familiar with the landmark of the place and was reduced to crawling on all fours and still calling Iwaizumi’s name. When his hand touched on the leg of a railing, he stood and with careful steps made the slow ascent to what he remembers to be the floor they had came upon. Without sight or assistance, he miscalculated the distance and put his foot down a few inches before the floor leveled. He stumbled forward, landing on his stomach. “Oof!” he felt the air rush out his lungs. There was pain in his chest. And his consciousness swam.

“Tooru!” A familiar voice. It was followed by a hand going around his shoulders and easing him up. “Oikawa, what happened? Are you all right?” Iwaizumi’s voice. His warmth spread through him like an open furnace. He felt something soft curl around him. Iwaizumi had taken a towel and covered his bare body.

“I-Iwa-chan...” He gasped, trying to stay awake. Both his stomach and feet were buzzing in a painful way. It was childish but Oikawa couldn’t help it. He had been _scared_. “Where were you? Why did you leave me alone?”

“I’m sorry. We both fell asleep. I woke up to go check us out the info and fix our stuff, I’m— you’re hurt!” Oikawa’s feet was bleeding at the heel. Must be during his first failed attempt at rising up.

Oikawa couldn’t careless. The pain in his stomach had subdued but it was still hard to breath. That, and the raging emotions he was currently feeling. “HAJIME, YOU LEFT ME!!!” The accusation was high and angry and it stung Iwaizumi. “HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE? I thought you abandoned me. I-I can’t see a thing you know that. I panicked and got scared.  I called out to you but you weren’t answering. You weren’t here. I was scared. Shit scared.” Oikawa was visibly shaking now, arms hugging himself despite the blanket that cocooned him.

Iwaizumi felt his heart drop. He had never seen Oikawa this upset before. One look at his eyes and you can see the boy had been _terrified._ And Iwaizumi had been the one to have caused that. “I’m sorry.” He enveloped Oikawa in a reassuring hug, “I’m sorry, Tooru. I’m so sorry.” He apologized. He pulled the trembling boy into his lap and tightened his embrace, letting Oikawa feel his presence. Letting him feel _he was there._ “Sssh sssh, It’s ok, Tooru. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I’m here.” He consoled him like a five-year old. Oikawa buried his face at the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck and gripped the edges of his yukata for support. He could hear him quietly sniffing. _Fuck, I’m such an asshole. I made him cry._

The minutes passed in silence and comfort words. Iwaizumi cradled Oikawa, allowing him time to calm himself down. Eventually Oikawa was ok enough to start talking.

“I’m sorry, Iwa-chan. For lashing out. It was not...intentional.” Oikawa managed to sit up, drawing the towel closer to his body, suddenly feeling self-conscious. The pain on his abdomen flared and he winced.

“Don’t sit up yet.” He pulled Oikawa back to him, hugging his waist. He palmed Oikawa’s hand, the one rubbing his stomach and shook his head. “Don’t be sorry, Tooru. I was an ass. I shouldn’t have left you.  I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” He pecked at Oikawa’s temple. He felt he needed to do that. Consequences be damned.

Fortunately, Oikawa didn’t seem to mind it. He offered a low smile and patted Iwaizumi’s cheek gently. “Too many apologies. I forgive you, Iwa-chan so don’t add anymore. Let’s just get dressed and get home.” He started to move off Iwaizumi’s lap then seem to remember he had an injury. “Aah, right. I cut my heel. That’s...lousy of me.”

“Don’t call yourself that. I only have the privilege of getting to call you Idiotkawa.” He joked to lighten the mood. He was glad Oikawa seemed to have returned to his usual bravado for his smile widened. “I’ll get you to the locker room.” Then with the strength of a volleyball player that he once was, he hoisted Oikawa up like a sack of feathers, an arm around the latter’s waist, another under his knees.

“I-Iwa, chan!” Oikawa squawked, both arms instinctively wrapping on Iwaizumi’s neck for support. He was blushing, and Iwaizumi pretended he wasn’t mirroring the same reaction.

He pushed open the locker room, placing Oikawa on the space behind the curtain. He allowed him to stand so he could change into his clothes but when he was done, he ushered him to the couch. The attendant was informed and had brought the first aid kit for them to use. As Iwaizumi cleaned the wound and unrolled strip of bandages, thank god he was educated with first aid, he placed Oikawa’s feet on his thigh, kneeling as he fixed him up.

“Iwa-chan is such a nurse.” His left feet was bandaged up tight.

“You’re welcome. Now, stand up, we’re going home. Lean on me, and don’t put strain on your foot.” He coiled an arm around Oikawa’s waist while the other placed his around Iwaizumi’s neck. They paid for their prolonged stay but seeing as Oikawa was an injured guest, they were discounted. He helped Oikawa into the passenger’s seat and made the taxing journey back to the Inn.

When he had delivered Oikawa all the way to his room in the Flower Shop, his mother thanking Iwaizumi and who refused to accept his incessant apologies assuring him it’s not his fault, Iwaizumi went directly up his room. He wasn’t even in the mood for a verbal cat fight with Ukai. It was around nine in the evening. His own mother was with some tenants on the second floor so Iwaizumi decided to sleep earlier than her. His thought shifted to the events that transpired in the Hot springs and the self-loath came back like firecrackers to his face.

_He left Oikawa._

He knew the blind teen was scared of being left alone. Oikawa had mentioned that to him once. His senses were hyperactive, sudden quietness gave him the goosebumps which was why he was a talker and preferred to be someplace populated if permitted. There was no excuse to his lame action. He had been insensitive. They had both fallen asleep, he waking up earlier than Oikawa and realized they were in there for hours. He didn’t want to leave him but they had to make arrangements at the information. So he said he’ll do it quick before Oikawa wakes up and panics. He wasn’t fast enough though. He had hurried back and arrived at the scene he had been dreading at the first place. On that happy thought, Iwaizumi forced his mind to shut off. And pull himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwa-chan too OOC? I think it's second nature for him to care for Tooru so... *shrugs*


	4. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Blue is the closest color to Truth."  
> -Steven Tyler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So most of the songs I use here are Japanese or from anime's. It's a testimony how much of an otaku I am ;-)

All he's been able to think about all night is Oikawa. He knew it was going to be one long day, when Iwaizumi stepped down the stairs the next morning and Ukai just had to jab him with his playful mockery.

“Trouble in paradise?” the blonde was smoking. Seriously, if he didn’t quit that he’d be breathing through oxygen tanks faster than Iwaizumi could choke on his carbon dioxide emissions.

“No. What makes you say that?”

“I take it the frown is complimentary of your fine individual.” Ukai grinned. “Or if that is not what you consider a distress signal then I don’t know what is.”

Iwaizumi scowled, turning his attention at where Ukai was pointing at the end of the room towards the pharmacy. A young boy was striding towards them, holding a plastic bag.

“Takeru?” He recognized the chocolate brown hair and eyes. It was like looking at a mini-Oikawa.

The boy in question frowned. “Do I know you?”

“No. But I know your brother. I’m a friend of Tooru’s. My name’s Iwaizumi. I don’t think we’ve met.”

Takeru beamed in recognition. “So you’re Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi groaned inwardly. Was that how Crappykawa’s been inaugurating him to people? He’d tie that blind idiot by the ears and hang him as a tapestry.

“Why aren’t you in school?” It was a Friday he recalled.

“I’m _off_ to school.” Iwaizumi did a double take and realized the lad was wearing his school uniform. “Just had to buy some Aspirin and cough drops for nii-san.”

 “What?”

Ukai answered for him. “Seems Oikawa’s come down with a fever. That’s rare. I’ve never remembered him getting sick before.”

“You’re too humble, Ukai-san. Nii-san’s not a soldier. He’s immune system is not all that impenetrable. Take his brain for example. Its seriously messed up.”

Iwaizumi accompanies the younger Oikawa to their residence. He greets Oikawa’s mom before he lets himself in.

"Tooru's upstairs, Hajime." Oikawa's mother calls out to him.

"Thank you." He pounds up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and bursts into Oikawa's room at the end of the hall. Oikawa was about to sit back down on the bed after getting up to change but at the sound of his door slamming open he misses the mattress and drops to the floor, butt-first.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa scolds, rubbing at the sore spot on his bottom. "Respect some house policies for god's sake."

"It's Ukai." He gives a bad imitation of the Inn owner's ruff voice. It didn't impress Oikawa, as expected.

"At least Ukai-san knows proper decorum more than you."

"They say a little scaring keeps the heart young," Iwaizumi says, shutting the door behind him. "Not that you need one, you big baby."

Oikawa pouts and Iwaizumi contemplates just leaving him on the floor with that _adorable_ expression. Dignity wins however. He helps Oikawa back up on the bed. The blind lifts his blanket and shimmies underneath it, burrowing down until only his hair is visible. “You okay?” Iwaizumi sits on the edge of the bed, voice concerned now. Staying too long in the water last night was probably the source of his sickness.

“I’m fine, Iwa-chan. People get sick from time to time.” He pokes his head out, and Iwaizumi sees the blush that goes with his fever. Oikawa bumps his head back on the pillow as if raising it up was an effort in itself.

That doesn’t balm his inner qualms at all but Iwaizumi accepts Oikawa’s words. “And your foot?”

Oikawa raises his leg. Again it was held up for only a couple of seconds. “I can still walk so don’t worry. It would take a couple more grazes to pin my ass down for good.”

“Yeah I’ll bet.” Iwaizumi says softly and Oikawa could feel a hand tugging his hair gently. It was nice.

“So I’m guessing I’ll be a bed-potato for the rest of the day.” Oikawa closes his eyes, feeling the comforting pat on his hair. His body shakes feeling cold all of a sudden. He snakes a hand out and grabs hold of Iwaizumi’s ankle. “Come cuddle me, Iwa-chan,” he whines. “I’m miserable.”

"You're a pain in the ass you big toddler," Hajime mutters. He tugs his leg free of Oikawa's limp grasp. Oikawa's scent is heavy in the air, stronger when Hajime finally crawls into his futon with him and cuddles close.

“Aren’t you going to get infected by me being this close?” Oikawa muttered. His action was opposing however, as he slid himself closer to Iwaizumi.

“I have the body of Muhhamad Ali. Just try and let your bacteria infest me. They’ll find me uncooperative.” He drapes his arm around Oikawa's shoulders.

“Mmm. You’ve nearly warmed this cold, cold body of mine.” And Oikawa finally stops grumbling and rests his head on Hajime's shoulder, sliding an arm around his waist.

“Iwa-chan, you have very calloused hands it's cutting my perfect skin.” Oikawa joked as Iwaizumi pressed his palm on his forehead. It was warm to the touch.

“Shut Up, Trashykawa.”

It’s illogical he’s thinking what it would feel if he takes Oikawa's face in between his palms, that since the overgrown baby won't _see_ he imagines leaning in, takes him unawares, slots his lips against- no, now is not the time to let hormones win. Real Oikawa shifts against him, murmurs "It's cold", and rests his leg on top of Iwaizumi’s own.

"Mmm," Oikawa hums dreamily, hugging his arm tightly around Iwaizumi's waist. "Don’t be too stiff, Iwa-chan. I was almost starting to feel better."

"Good for you," Hajime grumbles, shifting uncomfortably. "I don't."

Oikawa huffs with laughter. "You should’ve thought of that before you lend me your shoulder."

“You borrowed my shoulder without permission.” He nudges Oikawa off, arms guiding him to lie back down on the futon, drowning the latter’s silent protest. “You need to rest. Lie back down and sleep.” As he helps him make himself comfortable, a warm hand grasps his forearm. Oikawa’s eyes gazed at him blankly. Iwaizumi returns the grip, not needing to be told what it is he wanted to be said. “I won’t leave. I promise.”

Oikawa smiles in content. Less than a minute he was already asleep, his head turned against the pillow and his mouth hanging open. Iwaizumi reaches over and nudges his jaw closed so that he won't drool on himself, before settling in the floor, watching the steady rhythm of Oikawa's chest as he plucks his earphones in.

_I want to breathe but I'm having difficulty here_  
I simply look up into the dark as a diver without a means of surfacing   
Even though I'm alive, I need to be perfectly sure   
So as I aim for the deep seabed just this one last time   
I'll try my hand at breathing   
If I could come to realise just a fraction of happiness, I would never drown again.

* * *

"Morning, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi grunts and rub his eyes. "Hnn?"

"I said good morning, sleepy-chan."

Iwaizumi groans again, then throws a pillow at him. It hits Oikawa square in the face.

“Mean! You don’t attack so underhandedly to an unaware opponent like that.” Oikawa hugs the pillow. He was sitting up from his futon, looking disheveled and very feverish.

“Did…I fell asleep?” Iwaizumi remembers Oikawa had been the one he had tucked in. He looked up groggily at the wall clock just outside Oikawa’s room. It read 11:25. _Damn._ He had dozed off.

"Seems like you’re not a morning person. But I credit you. You didn’t leave me so you have my undying fidelity. Now rise and shine smelly Iwa-chan. I'm not feeding you unless you get out of bed."

Iwaizumi vividly recalled he hadn’t taken a bath yet. He’d been too occupied to check on Oikawa’s welfare that morning. He hadn’t had breakfast too. And the thunder in his stomach was a testimony to that.

“How are you feeling?” He asked once he had Oikawa standing. His left foot was up in tiptoes, elevated slightly so as not to put pressure on his heel. Iwaizumi held his arms for support.

“Quite well. The sleep more or less helped ease the warmth. Now, I’m feeling famished. Let’s see what mom has for lunch.”

The two descended down the stairs to smell something so mouth-watering.

“Curry.” They both exclaimed. Oikawa’s mom was at the stove, stirring into a large pot when they made their entrance.

“Tooru. Hajime. You’ve slept well, yes?” She smiled as Iwaizumi helps Oikawa into a chair.

“Yep. Iwa-chan did too. If I’d know he’d succumb to the whispers of his drowsiness I would’ve let him sleep with me. The futon had enough space for two.”

“N-no thanks, Trashykawa.” His face heated up.

“Iwa-chan! And in front of my mother. You can at least pretend you were nice for once.” He reached for the spoon Iwaizumi was offering, only for the black-haired to drop it before he could get it. “Mean!”

Oikawa’s mom laughed. “Now, be nice Tooru.” She placed two plates filled with rice on the table.

“Iwa-chan making my mom scold me when I was the unlucky victim. You people are ganging up on me. I’d have to ask Ukai-san to be my back-up.” Oikawa pouted.

“Why don’t you have lunch with us today, Hajime? I’ve prepared enough to feed an entire class after all.” She sat opposite Toru and gestured for the chair beside her son. “If I’m not interrupting any plans for leisure with you and Haruko of course. Please, take a seat.”

Iwaizumi found himself complying. The dish was good. Not really like how his mom makes it but Oikawa Shion has a touch of her own. Iwaizumi found himself filling up his fill and calling seconds multiple times.

“You eat like a pig, Iwa-chan.”

“Funny reference. Coming from a guy who’d never seen a pig eat before I wonder how you made that comparison.” Oikawa pinched Iwaizumi’s arm playfully. “Ow. Stop that.”

“I’m glad how close you two are.” Shion observed, smiling up from her plate. “It’s like you two are halves of something whole. You complement each other. It’s nice. And reassuring. By the way, Toru. Minako needs her orders later this afternoon. I did the two bouquets but I’ll be off later to pick Ran up.”

“No swell, I’ll do it. I know Minako-san’s address. It’s not far from here.” Oikawa made an-Okay sign with his fingers.

“You sure you can go up and about? If you’re still too weak don’t strain yourself. I’ll do it when I get back.”

“It’s all right, mom. I think the fever’s gone down a bit. I’m well about to move. Besides, Iwa-chan can act as my ever faithful valet. He’d go anywhere with me, right?”

“In your dreams.” It wasn’t an agreement but not exactly a refusal either from Iwaizumi.

“See how excited he is already?”

He helped with the dishes while Oikawa wiped them. He excused himself after, to go take his delayed shower and a promise to return.

“Don’t hurry back, Iwa-chan. You need some serious scrubbing.” Oikawa waved after his friend.

* * *

 

In fact, Iwaizumi can’t hurry back even if he wanted to. Ukai’s new stocks had just arrived. He had asked, _ordered_ Iwaizumi to go back and forth the main dock to fetch the boxes. There were several, and Iwaizumi cursed that the task can’t be hastened up because Ukai’s back was protesting, as he had bluntly put it, leaving Iwaizumi to haul them up himself.

Iwaizumi was returning for probably his last trip, there were only about three small boxes left for him to get, when the first spatter of rain hits the pavement. He looked up, at the bleak, grey clouds that loomed over Sakuradai. It had been sunny that morning. Iwaizumi must’ve been too focused with his job to even notice the weather change. His careful strides turned into sprints and ultimately a jog when the rain turned for worse, dropping with an intensity that stung the skin like needles. Bystanders dispersed like ants, taking refuge from the sudden downpour. He hurried to retrieve the three last boxes and made his swift travel back to Karasuno Inn. The street was mostly deserted. Figures, the rain was such a menace and would probably turn into a storm soon with its intensity.

Ukai was at the phone when he came back. His fingers were tapping against the counter. There was a sniffle and a very worried voice on the other end of the line. “No, Hajime was doing chores for me. I could ask if—”

“Everything all right?” Iwaizumi asks innocently.

Ukai turns to him with a start. His face went from concerned to relieve. But not quite. “Hajime. You’re back.” Then addressing his caller, he said, “He’s here, Oikawa-san.”

“Is that Shion-san?”

Ukai nods. “She wants to know if Tooru’s with you. I told her you’re on an errand. She’s stuck with Ran in school and can’t come home yet due to the rain. Toru’s not answering their phone—”

Iwaizumi didn’t let him finish. He all but bounded towards the adjacent building, throwing the door open with force. Drops fell from his drenched body but he didn’t care. “Oikawa!” He yelled into the bare household. It looked empty, like a ghost town. He searched all corners of the house, the flower aisles, the living room, kitchen, all the bedrooms and even the Garden up on the roof. But Oikawa was not around.

“Shit.” Iwaizumi tried to calm down. That was a storm raging outside. No doubt. Oikawa doesn’t have a phone. Why would he be? But he somehow wished he had kept one for answering calls. His fist flew on the counter, knocking off the plastic vases. Then his eyes fell on the whiteboard behind the register. There was a calendar. The name Minako Arisada, Lot 17 PHC Drive, Cornerstone was written in red under the date today. Iwaizumi felt a punch in  his gut. _Of course._ Without a second thought, he ran out of the house and back into the heavy rain. He was careful not to slip as the route was descending. Shion had asked Oikawa to deliver some flowers to a client earlier. He had promised he’d do it, and asked Iwaizumi to come. Iwaizumi rebuffed him but of course he plans to tag along. So the idiot pushed through the delivery even without Iwaizumi as he had been unavailable.

He stopped and took shelter in an alleyway. He was not familiar with this Minako person’s address but he knew where Cornerstone is. If his memory served him right, it was through that junction between the tall blue building and the Boutique. Iwaizumi sprints down the sidewalk, mind reeling, lungs heaving, tired legs pulling him on autopilot. He kept to the walkways, shouting Oikawa’s name despite the loud pouring drowning it out. He’d reach an intersection and thought he saw a crouching figure near the dump site just ahead of him. With refined enthusiasm he jogged to the stranger and his heart finally found its rhythmn again when the squatting figure was indeed the missing flower boy.

“Oikawa.” His head raised when his name was called. The youth was shivering, soaked to the bone, his jacket sticking to him like slime.

“Iwa-chan?” His voice was hoarse and silent, like he was trying hard not to cry.

“Yes, it’s me, _baka_.” He knelt in front of him, and palmed his cheek, warmth spreading from his fingertips.

Oikawa reached out to cup both sides of his face, his thumb grazing Iwaizumi’s cheek. “Is that really you? You-you found me.” Then as if he could no longer contain it, he pulled him for a hug. “Iwa-chan, I’m so sorry. I dropped by Ukai-san’s wondering if you’re around. But he said he sent you on an errand. So I went to deliver the flowers by myself. It wasn’t that far and I planned to go home after but then it rained.” He clasp at his shoulders, hard and firm. “Minako-san gave me an umbrella, said I need to get home before it becomes worse. But I can’t find my way back, not with the thunder and lightning and wet ground. I could slip. I said I’ll wait it out. Wait for it to die down but it kept pouring. And I don’t know how to call for help.”

Iwaizumi nuzzled Oikawa’s hair, inhaling his scent. They were both wet and probably cold, but in their arms there was nothing but warmth and security. “It’s fine, Oikawa. I was worried. Thank _kami_ I found you.”

Oikawa smiled. “Iwa-chan always finds me.”

With Oikawa safe in his arms, the two made it back into the shop with no self-inflicted injuries. Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a piggy-back ride as he raised the umbrella to shield them from the heavy rainfall.

Iwaizumi places the back of his hand on Oikawa’s forehead. His skin feels hot to the touch—like coal in a stove. “You’re burning up again.” Both had changed out of their wet clothing and were now in the living room. Oikawa sprawled on the couch. Iwaizumi was on the floor by his head.

The younger man’s eyes blink open slowly, as if the task requires an exorbitant amount of effort. “Hmm?”

“Here, put this under your head or something,” Iwaizumi offers his sweatshirt, leaving his thin blue t-shirt on. “You're going to get a stiff neck lying on that arm rest that way.”

Oikawa takes it but instead of doing what he says, he throws the warm fabric over his torso. “Sorry, I’m really cold. This feels so much better. It’s like a hug Iwa-chan's giving me a hug.”

Iwaizumi huffs out a laugh. “Here,” he says, standing up and gently lifting Oikawa’s head to rest it in his lap. The same careful hands as before make their way through his hair as the silence gave them some time to recollect their thoughts.

“Why did you come look for me?” Oikawa eventually asks. He reaches out a hand and Iwaizumi takes it without a word.

"Because you didn't come looking for me?" Oikawa pouts again. And _again,_ Iwaizumi wants to take a picture of that face and have it framed. "Your mom was looking for you, dumbass,” he answers with less bite than usual. “I’m not the only one you worry when you do shit like this ya know. At least get a phone to answer.”

“I doubt cellular phones are cut out for me. I could use it to take impromptu selfies of my wonderful self though.” Oikawa teases, earning a pinch on the nose. “I’m sorry,” he says eventually. “I should have told somebody.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. You’re a fucking idiot, but I am too,” Iwaizumi grumbles.

Oikawa looks up at him. “What do you mean?”

“This shouldn’t have happened,” he explains, sounding mad, but not at Oikawa. “I shouldn’t have  _let_  this happen. I should’ve been here, or we should have both gone together.”

“Iwa-chan, this is not your fault. You couldn’t stay 24/7 by my side.” Oikawa argues.

“i still could have....”

Oikawa stops him before he can go on blaming himself. It was so trivial yet so _Iwa-chan_. He reaches out a hand to touch his face. His hand was warm. Iwaizumi’s face was cool. “Honestly, if you think you can carry the burden from my huge fuck up, I’m not letting that happen. No one’s at fault. So stop depressing me further.”

Iwaizumi looks down at him with a smirk. “This is the first time I’ve heard you diss.”

“It’s one of those days.”

Iwaizumi takes a moment to fully take in Oikawa’s appearance. His hair is a bird's nest, the brown strands tangled and messy and sticking out in every direction. Iwaizumi notices just how  _small_  he looks as he lays there on the couch, his arms tucked beneath his head as cushion. He rubs his shoulder and smiles as the younger man instinctively leans into the touch, his head bumping into his thigh.

"What would you want for your birthday, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi's rubbing ministrations freezes. "Few things I've told you openly, Shittykawa. This isn't one of those. Who's the culprit; was it Ukai or mom?"

Despite the accusation, somehow Oikawa could sense Iwaizumi was smiling. "Nevertheless, you didn't answer my question."

"Pfft. You didn't answer mine."

"Okay, fine, you big meanie. It was Haruko-san. She dropped it on convo accidentally." Oikawa straightens in his lying position, giving Iwaizumi direct view of him. _Would it be so bad if I just lean in and taste..._ Iwaizumi pinches himself. "You didn't tell me you're older than me you grandpa."

"Oi. It's just a month apart, dumbass."

Oikawa laughs and nuzzles at Iwaizumi's palm, the one rubbing his hair. "Free your schedule next week. There's somewhere I want to take you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Takeru was supposed to be Tooru's nephew but I'm running out of options for sibling names so what the hell, right? XD  
> Next chapter. Iwa-chan's birthday. Tooru's cooking up something and...well, I don't have to remind you of the tags on this fic hahahahaha


	5. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Green is the prime color of the world, and that from which its liveliness arises."  
> -Pedro Calderon de la Barca

"Iwa-chan, come on!"

"Oi, this is dangerous, Shittykawa."

"I'm not leading us off a cliff or something, I promise. It's your birthday."

"But I can't see."

"That's the gist of it. You need to be  _surprised_ for the surprise to work."

Iwaizumi sighed. He knew he'll have the least freedom on this particular day especially if the people around him had been subjecting him to mandatory complacency since that morning: his mom who gave him his first ever credit card. When Iwaizumi asked when and how did she get it, she gives him her _Don't-argue-with-me_ smile. Ukai who handed him a wine bottle, a freakin  _wine_ on his birthday, with an underlying notion to ask him to drink with it. Shion and Ran taking time and efforts to bake him a chiffon cake and had him gobble the entire dessert. And now Oikawa, who's the cherry on top of that cake, kidnapped him after the small festivities and blindfolded him to whisk him off to god knows where.

"Come on, just a bit further more." Oikawa's cheery voice sing-songs beside him.

 _BONK!_ Iwaizumi's head hits something rough. "The fuc-- Okay, I'm fucking taking this off." He reaches for the blindfold but a hand stops him.

"No, we're almost there. Just a few more." The hand that grasped his held on warmly and Iwaizumi shut up.

"I swear if you're leading us to our deaths I'll hunt you 'till your eye sockets pop, you shithead."

"So mean. Okay, we're here."

Iwaizumi removed the cLoth. The first he saw was the blackness slowly dimming from his sight being obscured for a few minutes and... "You're in the way, dumbass."

"Ah?  _Gomen,"_ Oikawa laughs then scooted over the side to let Iwaizumi see. And his breath hitches in his throat.

Paradise. 

That's the first thing that popped in Iwaizumi's mind. How else can you describe such a breathtaking view?

The rolling hills were a shimmering shade of emerald, the sun glinting just right to illuminate the valley's resplendency. The diamond sea overlooks the horizon, glittering, sparkling. Flowers, millions upon millions of rainbow flowers creating a majestic kaleidoscope on the land, swaying in the winds, filling the air with aroma so sweet, so vibrant.

A hand slips into his own, disturbs his jaw-dropping awe. "I take it the silence is testimony the surprise worked?" 

Screw that, there was another view that took his breath away further. "Tooru. I'm...this place...It's beautiful."

"It's where Mom and Dad met." Oikawa copied Iwaizumi's stance, looks out to the fertile paradise but sees nothing of what Iwaizumi is seeing. "This place...it's their usual dating spot. Dad won't stop babbling about it. It's what fascinated them with flowers and opening up a floral shop. The last time they took me here, Mom was pregnant with Ran. I've made solo trips occasionally, to cool my mind, to find some tranquility." He laughed. "Or just get some sleep when Ukai gets too noisy."

"The silence here is indeed relaxing." There's that sick sensation bubbling at the pit of his stomach  _again._ The same unease everytime Oikawa shows him something splendid and ethereal and which he himself can't see. Some people have that innate ability to tell what Beauty is but can't appreciate it. Oh, the cruel irony of the world.

They delved into the sea of flowers. It was comfortable. The grass was not that tall and it was soft one could lose to the lull of the whispering breeze. The climate was a well-coordinated balance between humid and warmth. Iwaizumi laid down, exhaling. Having been a city-boy most of his life, he hadn't appreciated the simplicity of being on the countryside. Nature was at its finest in its own hearth and this was the heart of Sakuradai. 

He opened his eyes, scanned his surroundings to make sure his jovial companion hadn't wandered off. Oikawa was sitting on a patch of unknown gold flowers, back to him. "Hey, Trashykawa."

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see." And turned back to whatever he was doing. 

Iwaizumi, interest piqued, stood up quietly to see what the idiot was busying himself with. He comes closer and looms above him. "Are you making flower crowns?"

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa squeaked, the collected flowers on his lap tumbling off. "I told you don't sneak up on me like that. Geez."

Iwaizumi laughed and sat beside him. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Iwa-chan, just in case it slipped your mind, I'm a florist, I live in a flower shop, I do flower bouquets for a living--"

"Okay, dumb question. Sorry." 

"Dumb you." He raised the finished one with a smug grin. "Here, put this on you. You'd look less constipated if you have something that will soften your stern features."

"Fuck off." But Iwaizumi allowed the blind man to put the flowers on his head. Nobody's around to see it anyway. 

"Awww, I wish I could see what you look like, Iwa-chan. I think you'd look so cute."

"You know who's going to look more cuter?" Iwaizumi grinned and snatched the first finished crown Oikawa set aside on the ground and dumps it on his head. "You."

"Mean!" Oikawa adjusted the crown to fully encircle his temple, strands of his brown hair coming undone and stood out in a few corners but the image of messy Oikawa was stunning still in its disorientation. He tucked a loose curl of hair behind his ear unconciously. "So, how do I look?"

 _Beautiful. Unearthly. Exquisite. Majesterial._ "Normal."

Oikawa slapped him on the thigh. Iwaizumi resumed his fetal position on the ground as Oikawa began making new crowns to take home for Ran. "What are you doing, Iwa-chan?" 

Iwaizumi shuffled closer. "The ground is making my back hurts. I need a cushion." Iwaizumi rested his head on Oikawa's right thigh, mindful if the weight would cause him discomfort.

"And cushion equals my lap?" 

"Yep. Now shut up."

Oikawa chuckled and raised a hand to pat on Iwaizumi's head. It lands on his chin, however. "Ah, sorry. I couldn't see where--Iwa-chan?"

The palm that accidentally found Iwa's chin was being gripped. Oikawa realized it was Iwaizumi's hand. There was silence between them save for the gentle howl of the winds. Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa averted his eyes from his flower-crown task and slides them down to lock into his, as much as his accuracy could offer. They stare at each other. No words. No movement.

Except someone _moved_.

They didn't know who acted first but they are both leaning, Iwaizumi up on his elbows, Oikawa dips his head and forget who attempted the first move, because their lips are meeting and all coherent thoughts get tossed aside.

The kiss was inexperienced, sloppy in its immaturity but tender, just the barest touch of lips to lips. Both of their mouths were closed. Iwaizumi peers open his eyes to glimpse at Oikawa and he choked for the second time when the picture that greeted him sends blood straight to his groin.

Oikawa's eyes were open, boring holes straight to his cranium, glossy but glazed with something Iwaizumi was sure is reflected on his own if only Oikawa could see it. His hazel pupils were lidded with want and desire and longing. It's the desire that got Iwaizumi revved up, as he could clearly tell it was the same that he himself has been bottling for the past months. In a surge of confidence and the lame excuse of being the birthday boy, Iwaizumi reached out and cupped Oikawa's face. The blind uttered a quiet squeak before his head gets pulled down and Iwaizumi consumes those lips again. This time it was exploratory. Iwaizumi was testing the waters, looting for pleasantries and cautioning for tidal waves. He licked at Oikawa's lower lip, heard him whimper and coaxed the other to open up for him. He pressed his tongue in, Oikawa inhales a breath through the nose as Iwa's tongue slides in and explores his orifice. He licks his gums, his teeth and the roof of his mouth. 

"I-wa..." the tongue coiled over Oikawa's own and he bites back a moan as the collision of the organs sends fireworks to explode in his abdomen. Iwaizumi sucks on it, hard. Oikawa pulled back. "Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi blinked, realized what just happened and instead of ruining the moment, the moment he's been dreaming every goddamn night and gave him so many hard-ons, he refused to remove his hands on either of Oikawa's face. "If that startled you, I'm sorry. I didn't want to destroy whatever it is between us by doing that the first time I realized I wanted to do that." 

The response Oikawa has for him toppled all reactions he imagined the blind pretty boy would do should he have fallen to his hormones. Oikawa fisted the hair at Iwaizumi's nape and sealed their lips for the third time. Iwaizumi didn't know what compelled him, he just knows there's a dam in him and the floodgates were opened and out comes the rushing waves of his pent-up feelings.

He lunged at Oikawa, hooks his waist and brings him down on the ground, all without breaking the kiss. It was a feat. Iwaizumi had never kissed someone this intense before and he's glad it's Oikawa who gets to experience that and Oikawa to awaken his wildness. He pinned the smaller one down, trapped him with his bigger body. His forearms were beside Oikawa's head, balancing him so not to fall on him accidentally. Oikawa's holding his waist, trembling. With excitement or trepidation, Iwaizumi had no leniency to care for the moment. Oikawa was down under him being kissed senselessly. There's nothing of grave importance for Iwaizumi right now than  _that._

"Hajime..." Oikawa's palm glides over the expanse of Iwaizumi's body. He travels to his abs, his chest, his shoulders until looping his arms around Iwa's neck and pulling him further to deepen the kiss and remove the excess distance between them.

Iwaizumi happily indulged him. He lies completely on Oikawa now, chest to chest, lips to lips. Their mouths were not keeling over, hungry in its denial for each other. Iwa leads, Oikawa mimics. It was a sensual display of lip-locking and the two only broke apart when their mouths are so swollen and saliva dripped enough to stick and smell.

Oikawa was a flushing mess beneath him. Iwaizumi gave in to one last temptation, licking the trail of saliva that drooled from the corner of Oikawa's mouth before fully sitting up. He helped Oikawa to sit and even helped to remove the bits of grass and flower stems that stuck to his clothes. They sat in awkward silence after. Too embarrassed to acknowledge what just happened.

"Oikawa..."

"Hajime..."

They both said at the same time. The two looked at each other, blinked and burst out laughing. 

"What the hell." Iwaizumi said after a few minutes collecting himself. He gives Oikawa a once-over: his dishevelled hair, drool-slicked chin and very red lips and very much liked what he saw. "You look like you've gone through a winder, Shittykawa."

Oikawa opened his mouth then closed them. He  _hmph_ -ed and turned his face the other way around petulantly. "I can't say you look the same. But I know you do look the same so the feeling's mutual." 

Iwaizumi chuckled then straightened the flower crown that miraculously didn't fall off Oikawa's head when they were being...adventurous. He's own had fallen off. "We don't have to talk about  _this_ if you're still uncomfortable about it."

"It's not uncomfortable." Oikawa interjected immediately. He looked down, at nothing in particular. "I was just...surprised."

"You can say it's karma."

"But you liked my surprise! It was pleasant."

"...and this wasn't?"

Oikawa froze, reached out for Iwaizumi who meets him halfway. They hold hands. "I didn't mean it like that. This was also nice. Except I'm more... _stunned_. You've surprised me. And I'm not the birthday boy."

"Consider it hormonal." He rubbed at Oikawa's knuckles as the sun slowly turned orange around them. "Nevertheless, thank you, Tooru."

The smile Oikawa returned was just as blinding as the sunset. "Happy birthday, Hajime. And thank you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Tooru's bday! And things are going to be official (and rowdier? lmao) in the next chapters so stick around for it!
> 
> Thank you to all who read, left kudos, commented and bookmarked this. You're all awesome! 😀😘


	6. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Orange is the happiest color."  
> -Frank Sinatra

There was a grand wedding in a few days’ time. The reception was to be in one of Sakuradai’s big resort parks. And the theme was pretty close to nature. So naturally they requested a bunch of flower ornaments and decors. Shion was a member of the Organizing party and brought the entirety of her household to the event. The Oikawa’s left when the sky was still dark and the sun had not yet risen on the wedding day. Ukai had went with them as an old colleague of the groom. Iwaizumi was left to tend the Inn much to his obvious distaste. He’d woken up early to see them off.

"It’ll be some peaceful days without you here.” Iwaizumi said.

“It’ll be peaceful _lonely_ days without me here.” Oikawa corrected. “See you in two days, Iwa-chan. I hope you don’t forget.”

Oikawa’s birthday was on the 20th. Today was the 18th. “Please. You've berated me non-stop for weeks. I don't need another goddamn reminder.” He flicked Oikawa’s forehead. 

"Meanie." Oikawa rubbed at the spot but gave him a warm departure smile. 

It had been hours since the group left. Iwaizumi was at the counter, watching the clock pass by with disinterest. 

“Hajime,” his mom’s voice disturbed his desolate train of thought “You’ve been glaring at that clock for the last two hours. What did it do to _tick_ you off?”

Iwaizumi would’ve found the metaphor funny. If his wind-swept musing allowed him to. “Nothing, mom.”

Apparently ‘nothing’ was the reply that always prompted his Mom to ask further. “Tooru-kun’s birthday is on Sunday, isn’t it? You’ve found him a gift?” She didn’t miss how his shoulders tensed, “Oh. I see,” and connected the dots. She found a vacant stool and ushered it in front of his son in a silent plea to _talk._

“I don’t know what to get him.” Iwaizumi finally admitted. "Actually I've thought of lots. All of them just happened to be insignificant lest Oikawa could actually _see_ them."

“It doesn’t have to be grand. Something simple but special. Something made out of effort and one that conveys your heart’s feelings. Of course it has to be something Tooru-kun will appreciate.”

“How can Oikawa appreciate whatever I’ll give him if he can’t even see it?” Iwaizumi sighed.

"Oh, son, ever heard of the saying 'the eyes are useless when the mind is blind?" She grasped his hand, gripped it, “The only thing worse than being blind is having sight but no vision. The most beautiful things in the world can’t be seen or touched, they must be felt. Lots of things had happened these few months but your friendship with Tooru was the best by far on my general opinion, making it very, very special indeed. So if you can’t show Tooru how he means to you, then make him _feel_ that appreciation.” She pointed to Hajime's lying music player and winked. "I hope I've given you a hint." 

"Mom, I'm good with _playing_ music, not with singing music. I have a crappy voice."

"Oh come off of it. Do you think Tooru would care you sound like broken glass? I'd bet he's never been serenaded his entire life before."

Iwaizumi reddened, not to his volition. "All right, fine."

Haruko smiled and kissed him on the cheek before exiting.

Iwaizumi picked up the small gadget. _"_ Well," he scrolled over his playlist, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

* * *

 “Iwa-chan!” Oikawa threw himself at Iwaizumi the morning of the 20th. The family had just returned from the wedding they had poured all their time and effort into seeing fruition. They were faced with another celebration at home. “Did you miss me?”

“Heck, no. I’m dreading your return.” They were still in each other’s arms though. Iwaizumi ruffled the blind's brown locks. “Happy Birthday, Trashykawa.”

Oikawa beamed. It was blinding. “Aww, Iwa-chan, thank you so much!”

They invited Iwaizumi, his mom and Ukai for a small feast. It was a simple birthday with a few of their closest acquaintances. Oikawa looked real happy despite their wee guests.

“Oh, thank you, Haruko-san. It’s so comfy.” Around Oikawa’s neck was a turquoise scarf. Iwaizumi’s mom’s gift. She kissed the young boy’s temple as a sign of gratitude.

“My turn, my turn,” Ran and Takeru excitedly chirped, crowding Oikawa and encouraging him to open their presents. Takeru gave him a leather bracelet. Ran a few framed drawings. Ukai had on a smug face as Oikawa exclaimed how he absolutely loves the sweatshirt with the UFO design he got for him and Iwaizumi voicing his disbelief how Oikawa could even say he liked the damn thing when he couldn't see how "Horrible" it was.

Late that afternoon, Oikawa and Iwaizumi visited the beach. Despite the humid climate, it was a chilly July, a gentle breeze blowing from the seas. Oikawa had the scarf Iwaizumi’s mom gave him wrapped warmly on his neck.

“So, twenty huh?” They were sitting in a bench overlooking the playground.

“It seemed so long ago when I was just a year younger. And now I’m getting old.” Oikawa laughed. “I haven’t received Iwa-chan’s present yet though. You sure you didn’t forget?”

Iwaizumi scoffed. “How could I? When you’ve practically destroyed my eardrums with your reminders.”

“Haha, sorry.”

Iwaizumi eyed Oikawa who was waiting patiently. He turned all around them, and noticing there weren’t that many strollers left, Iwaizumi thought nothing would be the perfect time than this. He took Oikawa's hand, guided him to a free dune by the foot of a coconut tree and had them both sit on the sand. He removed the guitar case he was wearing, borrowed from a tenant. Oikawa obviously couldn’t see it and he was very careful not to drop hints as to what his birthday gift would be. Seeing Oikawa’s puzzled expression when he unloaded the guitar proved he was successful with animosity.

“I’ve thought long and hard what to give you,” he started.

“Must be tiring for your brain. Is it still okay?”

“Shut Up, Shittykawa.”

"Right. Sorry. Carry on."

He took a deep breath, steadying his nerves. “I want this _first_ present to be really special. And since I couldn’t get you anything you can’t see the value of, I’ll show how I treasure this bond I’ve made with you in the _only_ way you’ll know how.”

“Iwa-chan?”

He strung. Oikawa’s eyes widened in realization. Iwaizumi was not a good singer, had an average voice but for Tooru, he'd swallow and choke on his embarrassment, and do his best to give him a worthy performance. And after deliberating what song he should play for the latter, he thought this particular one was more than suitable.

[ _Even though we’re so close_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FABbe8fUxVU)  
[ _Even though there are so many things I have yet to tell you_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FABbe8fUxVU)  
[ _Just tell me how to get straightforward_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FABbe8fUxVU)

[ _“I found my soul a best friend”_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FABbe8fUxVU)  
[ _If I touch my hand to my heart_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FABbe8fUxVU)  
[ _I know the first face that comes to mind will be_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FABbe8fUxVU)  
[ _“Well just you and you and you”_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FABbe8fUxVU)  
[ _But it’s embarrassing, so_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FABbe8fUxVU)  
[ _I still haven’t told you yet_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FABbe8fUxVU)

[ _Again and again / Thank you_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FABbe8fUxVU)  
[ _To you, who found me / I say_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FABbe8fUxVU)  
[ _“I’m glad I met you”_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FABbe8fUxVU)  
[ _If I put it in a song, I can say it / Thank you_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FABbe8fUxVU)  
[ _I’ve spent every one of these precious days just laughing with you_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FABbe8fUxVU)  
[ _I say thank you_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FABbe8fUxVU)

[ _Thank you, thank you, lemme say I thank you_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FABbe8fUxVU)  
[ _Thank you, thank you, for now and forever_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FABbe8fUxVU)  
[ _Thank you, thank you, lemme say I thank you_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FABbe8fUxVU)  
[ _Thank you, thank you, yours forever / I thank you_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FABbe8fUxVU)

The song finished. Iwaizumi opened his eyes, had closed them to feel the moment more deeply. He turned to Oikawa shyly and all the food he’d eaten awhile ago threatened to burst out his system.

Oikawa was crying! Tears glistened at the edges of his lashes. A hand covered his mouth. Eyes on the pavement.

“T-Tooru.” Iwaizumi placed the guitar down. He meant to see Oikawa’s signature smile, not the opposite reaction. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

Oikawa sniffled. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “Iwa-chan, that was beautiful. I…” Chocolate irises filled with overflowing happiness pierced into Iwaizumi’s eyes. “…I’m so happy. Never…never had I felt this much joy. It’s...making me cry. Ahh, I’m so silly. But thank you, Iwa-chan. Thank you so much.” Oikawa initiated the embrace. His body melding in sync to Iwaizumi like it’s the most natural thing in the world to be in.

Iwaizumi smiled. Really smiled. The kind akin to spaces in one’s fingers and having those spaces filled by the hand of your beloved. Whole. Spontaneous. Artless. Befitting. He could self-combust then and there.

“That’s just half of it.” Iwaizumi said through the hug.

“Eh? There’s more? What’s the other half?” Oikawa asked, recoiling from their hug.

“This.” He pressed both his hands on either side of Oikawa’s face and pulls their lips together.

It was like the heavens had opened and angels sang songs of deliverance to them. Unlike that time during his birthday, Iwaizumi was aware of what he's done, certain and resolved is he. Oikawa’s lips were just as he remembered; soft yet sweet, the taste of coffee and cheesecake lingered for him to taste. They broke apart, reluctantly.

“You’re blushing.” Iwaizumi teased, caressing Oikawa’s still dumbstruck face.

“I-I-Iwa-Iwa-chan!”

“I can’t wait anymore, Tooru _._ I want you. I’ve wanted you since the first time I’ve laid my eyes on you.” He pressed their foreheads together. “If you’ll have me, I promise I’ll let you feel what happiness is. You don't need to see it. I'll make you feel it with everything wholly me.”

It was a feat, to have Oikawa so speechless and flabbergasted. “Iwa-chan…are you sure?” His eyes had conflicting swirls of eagerness and doubt but there was no rejection.

Iwaizumi pulled at Oikawa’s scarf. “How many kisses do you want ‘till it gets through your thick skull I’m asking you to be mine, Oikawa Tooru.”

“I didn’t know you’re gay, Iwa-chan.”

“Well, I’m only gay for you.” Iwaizumi answered with confidence.

Oikawa blushed cherry and covered his face with his hands. “I hate you. I hate you so much, Iwaizumi, I hope one day you’ll realize what you’re getting yourself into and cry at your empty husk of a soul if you ever regret it.”

“That’s a yes then?”

Oikawa steadied himself, eyes fixed, gaze deep, answer delivered noiselessly. “That’s a yes.”  He looped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and rested his chin on his shoulder. "If you're sure, Hajime—"

"I'm sure."

"—then you'll have me. All of me." He kissed at his neck chastely. "You'll have to make do with me unable to appreciate you visually though."

"Idiot. Regardless you can see me or not, what's important is you're mine." He glues their head together. "And I'm yours."

“I'm demanding. And handicapped. And annoying."

"I don't care. Pester me all you want, you're still my Shittykawa."

Oikawa hummed against the nape of his neck. Iwaizumi’s ticklish, he thinks, because it tingles whenever Oikawa pressed his lips there. “Don’t call me Shittykawa in front of my mom anymore, Iwa-chan. We’re _boyfriends,_ so it’s different.”

“I’ve been calling you Shittykawa in front of your mom since forever.”

“A deal then. You stop giving me variations of awful prefixes anymore…”

“Or?”

“Or no cuddles for you. That’s good enough start in the PDA department.”

Iwaizumi laughed. “Deal then.” He directed Oikawa’s face to his. “Lemme seal that with a kiss.”

Oikawa, for lack of better response, obeyed his new boyfriend unquestioningly.

* * *

 More nerve-wracking than the revelation that her son has a _boyfriend_ is how accepting Shion Oikawa was of the overall situation in the first place.

“That’s very cute,” Oikawa’s mother had said when the pair had dinner with the Oikawa widow. She leaned over to pinch her son’s cheeks. Oikawa groaned and affectionately batted her hands away. “I’m glad you’re the man Tooru has chosen, Hajime. Welcome to the Family.”

“Mom, please don't scare my boyfriend away. First the cheap sentiment then the stern threats. Really, the order hasn't changed.” Oikawa drawled.

"Hajime's different. He's decent and good for you. So the order's altered minus the threats."

“I, uh,” Iwaizumi stammered. He already wants to run far, far away and never come back. They’ve agreed to give themselves a few days to prepare to make the big announcement to their mothers but Oikawa wanted to tell his as soon as possible.

"Oh don't get so flustered, Hajime. My threats are all empty." She winked mischievously at him.

After Dinner, Oikawa sees Iwaizumi out. Or rather, Iwaizumi assisted Oikawa up to the door. “Well, that wasn’t so bad.” He said as they approach the door, Oikawa slinging an arm around Hajime’s waist and leaning into him. “Mom’s supportive. Wonder how long she’d suspected we’ve been ogling each other since day one.”

Iwaizumi shrugged.  “Yeah. Now, all we need to worry about is _my_ Mom.”

“Don’t worry, Iwa-chan. I’m sure Haruko-san would approve. I’m already like a second son after all.” There’s a tense but not quite ugly silence before he speak again. “Sleepover today?”

“You live literally a house away.” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa stuck his tongue out.

“I’m cold all the time and you have the heat of, like a volcano or something. I need your warmth, Iwa-chan,” he moaned, throwing himself onto Iwaizumi and stopping both of them in their tracks.

“You’re a vampire, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi replied albeit not objecting.

“I’m  _your_ vampire,” Oikawa responded with his regular confident Oikawa-smile.

Iwaizumi thought he needed to exercise more. For his heart pounded so heavily in his chest like he’d just run an invisible marathon. “Fine. Let me get some stuff. And your futon better accommodates us both.”

And then there both lying side-by-side. Iwaizumi beside Oikawa and everything is right in the universe as he wrapped his arms around him, cuddling against Oikawa immediately, his presence providing an instant warmth that no amount of blankets could give. Oikawa’s steamy breathes upon Iwaizumi’s neck send shivers up his spine. Iwaizumi had stripped down to just his pajama’s and Oikawa donning a sleeveless shirt. The blind sneaked a hand up Iwaizumi’s bare chest, his fingers splaying across his abdomen. Oikawa’s fingertips are cold against his warm skin and he jumped a little, making Oikawa giggle. His hand moved to Iwaizumi’s hair and his fingers run through the strands, the sensation long and endearing, Iwaizumi sighed, letting his eyes shut.

 “Your skin is hard, Iwa-chan, like a brick.” Oikawa informed him.

"I'll take that as a compliment, shithead."

"Mmhmm. Such broad shoulders. Firm chest. Nice abs.”

Iwaizumi’s hand rubbing Oikawa's arm stopped. “Is there a point to your ministrations?”

Oikawa shook his head, grinned and reached up to brush a strand of hair out of his eyes. “Let me indulge in my own fantasies, Iwa-chan. I can’t help but wonder how attractive a man you are given these assets.”

Iwaizumi smiled, laced their fingers. “I could say the same about you, Trashykawa.”

Oikawa laughed bitterly. “I’ll bet. My conceitedness is probably misplaced if I look like an ape that wanted to evolve further but couldn’t.”

The harsh self-description didn’t escape Iwaizumi. “What's that? You don't think you're pretty?”

“I don’t know. Not as attractive as you I guess.” His Mom used to tell them they were a family of beauties and Oikawa had believed it despite lack of crucial proof. However he was in a relationship now and it made him self-conscious. Obviously looks aren’t all there is but still…

“Oh, Tooru, I'm glad.”

“You're glad that I'm not pretty? Bad Iwa-chan! How mean!"

“I'm glad that you're wrong, dumbass."

“Mmm?

“You're beautiful."

“…Iwa-chan?" Something touched his eyelids, forcing him to close his eyes. A kiss is placed on his lashes.

"You have beautiful eyes."

Another kiss, to his cheek this time. "You have beautiful cheekbones."

A kiss. "You have a beautiful nose."

A kiss. "You have a beautiful neck."

A kiss. "You have beautiful lips."

A kiss to his chest. "You have a beautiful body, Tooru. You're beautiful. So utterly, unarguably beautiful."

There was a breathe, hot and wheezing that ghosted over the free skin of his upper abdomen. Oikawa deduced Iwaizumi was leaning over him. "Iwa-chan..." He gasped suddenly at the mellow peck on the bulge of his pants. Oikawa's lack of sight since infancy has transformed his other senses to be peevish, excessively sensitive to compensate his visual incapacity. If Iwaizumi was planning on doing what he thinks he's doing, Oikawa's done for.

"Wait, Iwa-chan—hnn!" He folded on himself as his length was nibbled through his denim. "Aah, Iwa—wait...ngh..."

His zipper's come undone. A hand touches him without the material of his cloth, skin met skin and all Oikawa could do was crash back down, mouth open and low gasps emitting off him. Iwaizumi takes his first taste of Oikawa Tooru, grazing his tongue on his dick, licks a trail to his balls, the length of the shaft and the tip. He gives undue attention to the tip, digs into the foreskin, fueled by the heated moans and puffs of heavy inhale made by his compliant partner. Oikawa was shaking, like someone exposed to artic ice where his body was radiating a polar response. He was flushed like a furnace, aroused and ready to be taken.

"Are you all right?" Iwaizumi asked, for even if he's driven mad by his desire to devour Oikawa he doesn't want an unwilling partner. 

"Y-yeah, just..." Oikawa gulped, "I'm scared." He whispered that last part.

Iwaizumi kissed him, for reassurance, for understanding, for  _affliction._ "Hold unto me," he guided Oikawa's arms to loop around his neck, "Don't let go."

Oikawa braces himself nevertheless. Hands latched like a slug to Iwaizumi's, Oikawa allowed himself to relax. It was moments like these that he cursed the fates for making him blind; he wanted to see Hajime, see his reactions, see his face when they have sex. And alas, he has to make do with a black scene and rely on his other available senses to rouse him up good.

Iwaizumi's having his fair share of maledictions. Oikawa's detached in terms of sex, jittery and skittish like a critter being hunted and he might as well be compared as such since the poor boy cannot make do of what is happening. But vision is not a key factor to having a great love-making session and Iwaizumi's intent to testify that. Oikawa may be blind but he's as susceptible to pleasure and equally responsive like a completely-abled person, if not more.

He stroked his member, lavishing in the way it hardens quickly. "Nnn...h-ahh, ah!" Receptive. Check. 

He licked his exposed collarbone. "Hah...ah, hah...nnng.." Reactive. Check.

He closed on a hardened nub, sucking on a nipple through the garment. "Aah!" Sensitive. Check.

Check. Check. Check. Oikawa was a satisfactory submissive. He was noisy, hypersensitive and keen, excellent qualities to define a good bed partner. Iwaizumi relished in the opportunity to give Oikawa a wonderful sex experience, feeding both of their hunger for body and tongue and everything else Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

Iwaizumi carried on bobbing his head up and down, taking Oikawa's dick fully, sheath to balls deep, his nose touching his flesh. Oikawa's a whimpering mess. His sensitivity was nourishing the libido Iwaizumi was trying, and failing, to suppress. He added just the right mixture of tongue and teeth and the adequate hollowing of his cheek that sent Oikawa to his first orgasm. Iwaizumi swallowed his cum, Oikawa still recovering from Iwaizumi's carnality he's done nothing to bypass when Iwaizumi pulled his pants off fully and smeared his fingers and plunges them deep into his hole.

"Aah!" The sensation was immense. Iwa's fingers probed into his insides like a navigator, scraping into the walls, delving deeper. He pushes, in and out, in and out until Oikawa could adjust and relax. When the latter's breathing steadied Iwaizumi stuck another finger in, making it three burrowing into Oikawa's ass. He whimpered and moaned Iwaizumi's name like a chant. In and out goes Iwa's fingers until a sharp curve and a quick jab into something soft, Oikawa arched and shouted.

"Found it." Iwaizumi's triumphant declaration. He sifted sturdier, smoother, hitting Oikawa's prostate, poking at it as Oikawa shook and trembled with each touch to his sweet spot. Iwa scissored his fingers and when he deigned him fit enough, removes his fingers and slipped on a condom. "I need you to hold on tighter, Tooru. This is going to sting a bit." And pushes all his dick into Oikawa's hole.

The brunette howled, in pleasure, in pain, in wanton, a chorus of overstimulations sending him into a flurry of aphrodisia and lewdness It was so fucking good, was what Tooru thought as Iwaizumi slowly moved inside him, rubbing at his insides oh so tenderly it's enough to blow his brains out of sheer Eros. Iwa's thrust started out careful and conscientious before turning rough. He pounded mercilessly and ceaselessly until Oikawa's gasping his name "Hajime...Ha-hajime...Hajime..." until he feels his stomach clench and liquid both spill from their dicks. Oikawa didn't let go throughout their intercourse. He heaved tired, heavy breaths as Iwaizumi tenderly clasps his hands off his neck and fold it to his chest and pull Oikawa into his chest.   

* * *

“YOU’RE TOGETHER?” The combined exclamation of Haruko and Ukai were too funny Iwaizumi almost laughed, then vaguely remembered this was his mother and Boss whose approval they must meet so he suppressed the urge. Haruko Iwaizumi had hands covering her mouth. Ukai’s was shaped an ‘o’ and had yet to reform.

“Yep. We are by all legal negotiations happily together and in a committed relationship. I take it your blessings are due.” Oikawa leaned on his shoulder playfully. The idiot had been hesitant with the setup in the first place but now it seems he was over it, acting all high and mighty. Well, as long as somebody was confident between the two of them.

“Hajime?” His mom’s voice cut through the silence. She was still covering her mouth but he could see a small smile behind it. “Is this true?”

Of course his mom had to hear this from him personally. “Y-yeah. I mean, yes mom.” He rubbed the back of his head almost sheepishly. “Also, I-I’m gay. Of course if I weren’t I wouldn’t have asked Tooru to be my boyfriend. I’m sorry I hadn’t told you. I mean I was planning to but- oof!”

His mom tackled him in a hug. There were tears in her eyes. “I’m so happy, Hajime. For the both of you.” He gave Oikawa his own hug and kissed his cheek. “You take care of Tooru, okay? You’re perfect for each other.”

“Uhmm, Mom I think you missed a very substantial part here.”

“Oh, I heard. You said you were gay?” Iwaizumi’s ears reddened at how easy his mom uttered that. “I had my own guesses. But I wanted you to come out on your own, of your own choice and own pace. I’m your Mother, I’d know if my son was struggling with gender crisis. So you can exhale now, Hajime.” She smiled widely.

And Iwaizumi did. He had planned to tell her eventually. He knew the moment seeing guys his age give him more discomfort than relaxation. The alarm bells in his brain were going berserk screaming _‘Gay alert!_ ’

“I’ll be damned,” Ukai was shaking his head but not in disapproval. “You had me in a box there. You win, Haruko-san.” Before the two could understand what he meant, he reached into his pocket and placed 500-yen on Haruko’s opened palm.

“Mom, you betted on this?” Iwaizumi shrieked.

“On you coming out? Oh no, sweetheart. Like I said, I’ll wait on your own terms. Ukai and I made a bet as to how _long_ will it take the two of you to realize you can’t live without the other.” She gave the store owner a sly grin, “Ukai was confident it would take at least half a year or more for you to man enough to confess. Lousy, chick-brain as he might’ve said it. I, on the other hand was positive it’ll be less, given how I’d seen the friendly transition to romantic so quickly. And I knew it was only a matter of time.”

Ukai took out a cigarette. “Thanks a lot, brat. You’ve exceeded my expectations; I thought you were too chicken to make the first move. Congrats. Now go and get your _boyfriend_  outta here before I lose more money to your mother’s cunning gambles.”

Oikawa laughed loudly as Iwaizumi dragged him out while giving Ukai his much deserved middle finger.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be wary of the added tags hahaha  
> Happy new year everyone! I've been busy with vacation but rest assured, this fic will be wrapped up soon kya!  
> Have some lil smut to start your 2019 :)


	7. Indigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Indigo has no dimension. It is beyond dimensions."  
> -Yves Klein

July turned to August. August to September. Months passed in tender bliss until the first chilly air of December swept over Sakuradai. There was no snow there, sadly. But Christmas was celebrated like everywhere else in Japan.

Iwaizumi had picked up Oikawa to go Christmas-shopping. It was supposed to be the start of a jolly merry gift hunting but Iwaizumi felt nothing but frosty from his partner.

On the third shop they’ve checked and receiving probably the hundredth lukewarm response of Oikawa, Iwaizumi pulled out the earphones, since presenting to the blind the beauty of music these hadn’t parted from his ears, and asked what’s bothering him.

“Nothing.” Oikawa’s nonchalant but dishonest reply.

Iwaizumi sighed. He put the other ear bud to his ear, listening to what garnered his partner’s loss of interest. He didn’t expect the song playing.  
[ _Anywhere I reach_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3yvR5rYDWk)  
[ _I can't grasp anything_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3yvR5rYDWk)  
[ _I reached out my hand toward the pleasure of darkness_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3yvR5rYDWk)

[ _Even if I knew it was a lie_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3yvR5rYDWk)   
[ _I just lived in this world_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3yvR5rYDWk)   
[ _If I can't even go over the hill over there_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3yvR5rYDWk)   
[ _Then where  will I go?_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3yvR5rYDWk)

“What the hell, Shittykawa? This is a depressing song. Why are you listening to it?”  Iwaizumi knew it was disheartening enough he’d listen to it over his first heartbreak.

“Mean. It’s a good song.” Oikawa all but snatched the ear buds out of his hand and plugged it back in his ear.

 _A good song…?_ “Tooru,” the younger man winces at the use of his first name, “What’s wrong?”

Oikawa was silent for a few minutes. He took a deep breath, clasping Iwaizumi’s hand. “I’m sorry, Iwa-chan. I’m just…feeling under the weather today.”

“Do you feel sick?” Iwaizumi was already visualizing the nearest hospital, the fastest route to it should they hail a pedicab and the money he’d have to pay the driver for him to take them there in lightning speed.

“No, no, I’m fine, so don’t worry. Just,” Oikawa starts, looking ahead at nothing in particular, “I know it’s still too early. I might just be a bit…emotional. It’s an unfortunate trait of mine.”

 “Emotional about what?”

“Takeru’s a good student. An excellent one in fact. He told us he’d been granted a scholarship for High School. He’s graduating after all.”

“Isn’t that supposed to be great?”

“Yeah. But…it’s a high school in Tokyo.”

 _Ah._ All the puzzles suddenly fit. Iwaizumi registered Oikawa’s revelation; Tokyo has one of the best institutions in the country. Getting a scholarship from them was enough of an honor. However they were also quite far. Farther than Miyagi. Making it even farther from Sakuradai.

“Mom’s elated yet torn as well. We don’t have any relatives outside the island. Dad has some acquaintances in Fukuoka but the distance is still far. That leaves us with the question of who goes with him, and who stays to babysit me and Ran and manage the business. Takeru’s smart and mature but there are still lots of things he’s not prepared to do _alone._ ”

“You worry for him.” Iwaizumi finishes. “Look, graduation is still quite far. I’m sure your family can think of something by then. We have to be realistic: Opportunities like this don’t come regularly but we still have to mind the risks and precautions.”

Oikawa doesn’t seem convinced but drops the subject. “I would make fun of you, Iwa-chan but I don’t think you’ll understand it anyway.” He receives a slap in the forehead. “Ow! Mean.”

The rest of their shopping goes with the usual banters and name callings. By afternoon, Iwaizumi was carrying four different paper bags and Oikawa holds two.

“Iwa-chan, are we in front of the Chapel?

“Yeah, why?”

“Is there a bridge just ahead of us, to our right?”

Iwaizumi follows Oikawa’s directions and was surprised it was spot-on. “I still get the creeps with your unexplained navigational accuracy.”

Oikawa laughs and stirs Iwaizumi to the bridge, telling him he wants to show the latter something. They reach a temple with bamboos filled with Tanabata. But Oikawa assures Iwaizumi this wasn’t what he wanted to show him and they descend some stairs towards a fountain.

The fountain was big and presentable. Seashells crusted its body, with green spouts and a mermaid holding a vase on top. No water was pumping out that could’ve completed the exquisite architecture.

“What time is it, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa _looked_ excited despite not being able to see what will transpire.

Iwaizumi glances down his wristwatch. “Almost six.”

“Then we’re right on time.”

“What—“ The surrounding lamps, unlit minutes ago,  switched on like large fireflies. They formed a glowing circle around the fountain that came to life as water propelled out like geysers. To Iwaizumi’s delight and astonishment, the waters were multicolored reflected by the hidden colored lights beneath the water surface, dancing and twisting and bending in a vibrant rainbow spectacle. A crowd gathered behind them, admiring the fantastic light/water show. They applauded once the waters stopped dancing and poured in normal.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi snaked a hand on Oikawa’s waist and snuggled him closer. He kissed his forehead. “Thank you. For showing me this. It was beautiful.”

Oikawa’s smile warmed Iwaizumi’s heart in spite of the icy atmosphere. “It’s always my pleasure to please Hajime. Dad used to take me here to witness the first fountain show in December. I couldn’t see but he’d describe it so I’ll know how pretty it was. It’s been a tradition, me bringing my family here so I can share this beauty to people I love the way Dad used to.” He leaned into Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “I’m fine not being able to see it so long the people I cherish gets to enjoy it.”

Oikawa Tooru was an angel. Sure he was very mischievous, a high-class narcissist despite not even once seeing his face in a mirror, had a bloated ego, was a smug obnoxious wannabe-prince with a childish flippant attitude and an absolutely ugly crier, but he was beyond those descriptions because deep inside he held a heart so pure, so kind untouched by anything ill. He was the very image of an angel with broken wings who walked the earth like it was the heavens. No hate. Only Love. And how Iwaizumi Hajime loves this man so _so_ much.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi begins. The sky was dark now and the people around them thinned. “Have you never thought of getting an eye transplant?”

The topic was stiffening but the query has been asked. Oikawa looks up to him with a neutral expression. “I have, Iwa-chan. So many times in fact I lost count.”

“Then why didn’t you?”

“It’s not that simple,” he sighs, “I wasn’t the only who considered this. Dad did. Mom did and she still does. But that’s not the real issue. Sakuradai’s hospital does not have the resources to perform transplants. That would mean it’ll be done somewhere in the city preferably in Tokyo. It would be heavy on the pocket. Once a friend of mom’s had a surgery to replace her left eye that was blinded due to a cataract and it almost cost them their entire fishing business. Mom and Dad…they have average salaries, enough to sustain the family and the flower shop. My siblings are still in school. We couldn’t procure a huge budget to finance an eye operation without risking losing everything else. That, and the possibility of finding a donor is slim to none.”

“But…you’ve never given up, right? As long as you’re still willing then we can pull it off. I’ll help with the finances--“

“Iwa-chan, you and your mom are struggling through making your life as manageable as is. Your budget is compromised as much as ours. I don’t want to burden you with false expectations and hopeful what-Ifs. To be blind is not miserable. It’s to not be able to bear with it that is miserable. Acceptance is never easy but it is all I have.” He forced a smile and kissed Iwa's cheek in a pacifying gesture. “Like I’ve said, even if I’m not given the chance to see other than the darkness I have known all my life, so be it. All I need is my family. And you.”

Iwaizumi thought it was unfair. So bloody unfair how a person as benevolent as Oikawa be deprived with experiencing total happiness, something that sight could offer. But for his love’s sake, Iwaizumi swallowed his complaints and just hugged Oikawa as if comforting him could make everything right. It doesn’t but as what Oikawa had said, it’s all they have. “Better to be blind and see with the heart than have to eyes and not see it at all.”

He returned Oikawa to his family just before 9pm, the established curfew. He kisses him roughly and fiercely to channel all his burning desire to the man in his lips. He didn’t go home directly after. Not yet. Iwaizumi wandered the plaza, his thoughts in a train-wreck and buzzing. There has been an idea at the very back of his mind. He had pushed it down ever since being with Oikawa but their earlier conversation had him digging it up and seriously considering. At 11pm, he knocks at their door. His mom answers looking like he’d woken her up. She sleepily scolds him and ushers him inside.

“Hajime?” His mom turns, noticing him still at the door.

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath. “Mom, do you have contact with Dad’s wife?” He sees her mouth fall. “Where is she right now? Is there some way I can communicate with her?”

His mom all but freezes like a statue. “I-I have her office landline. W-why are you asking this, Hajime?”

“Give it to me. The number.” He steps inside, face determined. “I need to make a call.”

* * *

 

“Iwa-chan, I feel sick.”

“Again? Crappykawa, that’s the fifth time you’ve puked. I’m out of barf bags.” Iwaizumi yells. They had just come off the ship and into the busy pier. It was Oikawa’s first time riding a ferry and it was no surprise he was seasick. But his vomiting periods was not part of Iwaizumi’s list of expectations. “Shittykawa, I’ll throw you overboard if you come near me.”

“Stop butchering my name,” he whines with put-on petulance. The blind reels over the railing, a hankie covering his mouth. “I got it, I got it. I’m okay.”  His face was so pale Iwaizumi thought ‘ _Okay my ass.’_ He helps him into one of the benches at the arrival section and rubs his back. “Ugh, I don’t get why that doesn’t upset your stomach, Iwa-chan. That’s the most number of times my intestines wanted out so badly.”

“I don’t need to hear the history of your vomiting exploits. Are you well enough to stand now?”

Oikawa nods. Iwaizumi hefts their bags over his taut shoulder and Oikawa hooks their elbows together. They make their way out of the port and hailed a cab to take them to Iwaizumi’s old apartment.

“I can’t believe I’m in Miyagi, Iwa-chan’s province of birth. This makes me so excited.” Oikawa trills.

Iwaizumi can’t believe it as well. But here they were, on a taxi, strolling in Miyagi en route to the Iwaizumi’s old complex. It was 25th of December, Christmas day. They had left Sakuradai at about 7am and hadn’t had enough sleep since celebrating the holidays the night ago. Still, fatigue didn’t seem to be present in Iwaizumi’s system as he viewed his old neighbourhood from the windows. It seemed so long ago when they’ve last left it for a new life.

Iwaizumi replayed the events that occurred a few days ago: His mother was very adamant in him meeting with the alleged wife of his Dad. After calling her office, they knew she was in Japan, in Miyagi to be exact to settle some minor papers with regards to his deceased dad’s properties. It was perfect timing. However her flight back to the U.S is in the 27th so the visit had to happen soon and quick. After a lengthy argument with his Mom, which he’d won, he wanted to leave by himself. Of course Oikawa was against that and insist Iwaizumi brings him along. He couldn’t say no to him so he hauls his scrawny ass back with him reluctantly.

They arrived at the Apartment complex that once housed the Iwaizumi’s. Her mom phoned the landlady whom she was close with to let them use the same flat for a week. She had kindly agreed. Iwaizumi helps Oikawa into their room in the second floor. The place looked about the same save for the missing furniture’s and empty spaces.

“It feels kinda despondent.” Oikawa says as he steps into the living room.  Even he regards the absence of life in the place. “But it smells like Iwa-chan so I’m not gonna complain.”

Iwaizumi turns on the lights and his shoulders sags upon the dusty place. Boy, does he need some serious cleaning. “And what do I smell like, Trashykawa?”

“Home.” He answers without second thought.

Oikawa-fucking-baka was like headlights. And Iwaizumi was the antelope that freezes upon its blinding light. He canters towards him, traces the contours of his jaw and kisses his nose. “I was thinking I’ll do some sweeping to wipe this place clean but I have other things I want to _do_ right now.”

Oikawa’s eyes twinkle. “Really? I can give you a few ideas.”

He lifts him up by the legs and straddles him. “You don’t need to tell me, Shittykawa. We’re probably thinking the same thing.” He remembers the way to his bedroom. It probably needs some dusting too but that can be for later. Right now, he wasn’t thinking of being clean.

The bed, graciously, was still there. It's devoid of pillows and a comforter but the mattress was still present. Iwaizumi placed Oikawa down briefly to pat the bed roughly to remove dust and dirt that accumulated in the months without their regular recipient. When he deemed it clean enough, he all but yanks at Oikawa and deposits him on the bed.

"You're such a brute, Iwa-chan." Oikawa teases but hooks his arms around a sturdy lean neck.

"Mmm. Shut up." And he did shut those lips up, with his own. Oikawa mewls into the kiss, and in no time Iwa was licking and sucking onto eager lips as he slowly discards the garments between them. First was Oikawa's shirt, good riddance to that ridiculous alien tee, then his pants. Oikawa pulls back and raises his hips so Iwaizumi could remove the jeans and the air dissolves after when he takes those lips like an addict to his marijuana. With cold fingers, the bigger of the two traces the lines adorning Oikawa's pale form and swallows at how perfect, how _exquisite_ his body feels to be touched, to be licked, to be sucked, to be devoured by Iwaizumi.

"Ah, Iwa-cha...hnn...right  _there,_ " Oikawa grabs at the sheets as Iwa's tongue rims into his hole, tasting the flesh like a well-coursed meal. He slips his tongue and frolics around, each swirl, each twirl sends his sensitive partner arching and fidgeting and he loves those reactions. "Eat me more, Hajime.  _More._ "

Iwa was not one to disappoint. After getting himself a taste of Oikawa's ass, it's now time for Oikawa's hardened length, already dripping with pre-come to be subjected to his taste-testing. He licks a wide stripe off his cock, smearing the member with the liquid already oozing off the slit like coating a cake with icing. He licks, licks, licks the entire dick, tasting Oikawa, tasting delicacy, tasting heaven. Oikawa comes at the over stimulation and expert work of Iwa's tongue. As semen spills on the sheets and Iwa's hands, he licks it off his fingers, creating loud slurping noises so Oikawa could know what he just did. 

"Iwa-chan..."

"Don't fall asleep on me yet, Tooru." Iwaizumi cradles Oikawa's thin hips, fingers digging that the blind had to squeak. He bends, nibbles a soft spot on his neck he knows brings Oikawa bliss before licking the shell of his ear. "We're not done yet. I'm not yet filled. I need  _more_ of you."

The only warning Oikawa's got was the sound of a tear of a paper. He didn't to see to know though. "Get your fill of me, Hajime. I'm served for your satisfaction."

They slept through dinner. After their heated bed sessions, they snored like bears on hibernation. Oikawa was sitting by the opened windows, letting the snow come in. He reaches out, hands open, and catches the white flakes in his palms.

“Hey, Iwa-chan,” he calls for his boyfriend. Just shy of 3am, Iwaizumi is still keen on snoring away on the shared bed, blanket kicked sideways. Oikawa lets the snow gather, strolls towards the bed and when he was sure it was Iwaizumi’s face he was touching, dumps a handful of snow right on it, gets this cute shriek for his effort and pillow smacked to his face.

"What the fuck, Oikawa!"

“I was helping Iwa-chan chill out.” Oikawa chirps, rubbing his sore cheeks.

“Do that again, and I’ll dump your body in the snow.” Iwaizumi yawns wide before heaving out a drowsy sigh. He reaches for Oikawa and pulls him back on the bed. “We should go back to sleep. It’s too early.”

“We’ve just woken up from sleep, dumbass.” Oikawa presses his back to Iwaizumi’s chest.

“Don’t call me that. You’re the only dumbass here.” He shakes off the rest of the snow from his hair and peers out the window. The world lets itself be known by the distant absence of traffic, of life still slumbering even when the sun rises late this time of the year.

“Strange weather, huh,” Oikawa says.

Iwaizumi just hums in reply. He’d told Oikawa the weather change before they left Sakuradai and that he might experience what city folks call winter. The snow amused Oikawa to no end, noting how cold it was to the touch and Iwaizumi had to bite back his response of ‘ _that’s how snow usually feels_.’ The city was all white. But it was beautiful. Especially how the sun casted glimmers and sparkles off the ice. He wanted to show Oikawa the beauty of his birthplace but of course it was wishful thinking. He grasps Oikawa’s hand and kisses its palm. “Merry Christmas, Tooru.”

“Christmas was yesterday, Iwa-chan. It’s the 26th now.”

“So? It’s still December so it’s still Christmas.” He sees Oikawa yawns for reply and Iwaizumi laughs. “We need to go back to sleep, after all.” And Oikawa relents.

* * *

 

 

By lunch, Iwaizumi has arranged to meet with his friends to spend time with him and Oikawa.

“You sure have the _balls_ to come see us after you abandoned us mid-way to division championship,” A pink-haired tall man says the moment Iwaizumi enters the café with Oikawa in tow. “Do you think bringing your boyfriend; your surprisingly fair boyfriend, would save you from my iron fists?”

“And my iron head.” Another tall guy with droopy eyes add.

“Fuck, I missed you bastards.” They exchanged hugs and fist bumps. He turns to Oikawa, pulling him closer, “Oikawa these shitheads are Matsukawa Issei and Takahiro Hanamaki. They’re former teammates in my high school volleyball team and my sidekicks in almost every crazy antics of my life. I won’t describe them anymore, just that Mattsun sounds like a grandpa on steroids and Maki’s the one with the voice of broken glass.”

“You guys are a bad influence on Iwa-chan.” Oikawa tells them jokingly and shakes both of their hands.

“Iwa-chan huh?” Matsukawa raises his brow. “I like that. And just to oppose your proposition, Hajime’s the leader of our frat group which makes him the bad influence to us all.”

“I knew he always had a bad streak. Does he smoke and sell vape illegally in school?” Oikawa receives a slap on the back of the head. “Iwa-chan!”

“Don’t go taking their side now, Oikabaka. I don’t need more rebellious souls to antagonize my existence more.”

“You’re not very inventive in the names department, Hajime.” Hanamaki says, drumming his hands on the table.

“I come up with good nicknames and his are simply insulting.” Oikawa rubs his head.

“Hm, I don’t know. They’re kinda cute.” Something in Matsukawa’s tone makes it sound more like a jab at Iwaizumi. A little smirk belies his nonchalant eyes. “Can’t wait to hear what’s next.”

“I second that motion. Iwa-chan’s a _real_ bad influence on you guys.”

“You can say he’s an insult to him too.”

“Go fuck yourselves, idiots.”

It took a couple of coffees and cheesecake and wordy exchange of Iwaizumi’s colourful life that brought the three in a deep conference like long lost buddies. Iwaizumi smiled despite being the center of ridicule of the trio. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were his best friends since forever, and if he had hurt them by his untimely departure he was so glad they warmed up to Oikawa in no time. He had briefed them over the phone that he was back but only for a couple of days and that he had a boyfriend now, a _blind_ boyfriend, and although the two were taken by surprise they told him it was about time he’d find someone. They were the only two people apart from his mom who knew of his sexual preference.

He glanced down at his phone. It was fifteen minutes to two o’clock. “I need to go do some errand.”

Oikawa looks up from their conversation. “Eh, you’re going somewhere, Iwa-chan?”

“Yeah, mom wanted me to go process some papers on the house leasing. I won’t be gone long though so don’t worry.” Iwaizumi was pointing at his mobile phone and Hanamaki and Mattsun nodded in understanding. “I’ll leave you in these two’s capable hands.”

“You flatter us, Hajime. Go do your business you mama’s boy. We promise your boyfriend is still with us when you get back.” Hanamaki prods. Mattsun raises a thumbs-up and Iwaizumi knew he can trust the two to look out for Oikawa.

“Oh my god, that sounds like a threat. Hurry back and save me, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa smiles and waves him off.

Iwaizumi bends to kiss Oikawa’s cheek. “I’ll be back before you know it,” and hears Hanamaki’s groan of "Gross."

* * *

 

The Opal Hotel was too far on foot, 30minutes or so from where the café was. Fortunately, innovation in transportation called Subway express enabled Iwaizumi to arrive there in less than 10minutes. He heads into the lobby and asks for the floor and room of Iwaizumi Jennifer. He takes the elevator up to the twentieth floor and was soon in front of room 2003. He knocks.

  _“_ _Just a minute_ ,” a woman’s voice calls from inside in English.

He hears shuffle of footsteps. The door swings open and he’s met with a woman in her forties with auburn hair that was tied in a messy bun and bright brown eyes. She was wearing a pink bathrobe.

“ _Hajime_.” She says. “ _Don't gawk. You’re the spitting image of my husband, that’s how I knew_.” She adds, answering Iwaizumi’s silent question. She withdraws from the door defiantly. “ _Come in, boy. I was expecting you anyway_.” He shuffles inside. There were two luggage's on the bed, one was opened and emptied, the contents neatly piled on the bed. Jennifer goes to the table with champagne and bucket of ice; she pours one for herself in a glass but made no indication to offer one for Iwaizumi. He didn’t mind. He wasn’t into alcohols anyway.

“ _My secretary informed me of your message. I was going to wrap up Haruhiko’s unfinished paper works here in Japan but it seemed I have failed to be in discrete, seeing as you have somehow tracked my whereabouts_.” She dons the liquor in one gulp, ranting full speed in English, “ _I credit your boldness but at the same time I had nearly contacted the police to report of your stalking tendency_.”

“ _I wasn’t stalking you_ ,” Iwaizumi answers in broken English, “ _I’ve never even met you before_.”

She replies in Japanese. “You’re English is terrible. Stick to what you’re good at and explain why you required such immediate meeting between us. I wanted to be done with anything of my late husband’s _other_ side of the family.” The sting was not camouflaged in her voice. He knew she was half-Japanese and half-American but she didn’t have to act all mighty on him. Maybe his Dad became so fed up with her because of that he found a more tamed woman without a serious attitude.

“Jennifer-san, you might try to deny it but you cannot disown my rights legally. I’m still Haruhiko’s legitimate child. I bear his family name, the same that you have.” Iwaizumi grits his teeth, sensing his temper flaring.

“It’s not something I enjoy at all, hearing you spout that in front my face when you’re a living testimony to my husband’s cheating on me,” her face is hard. She sits on the chair. “But you are right. As much as I loathe to acknowledge that detestable truth, you are an Iwaizumi by blood and paper. So, what is it you want? You want a portion from your father’s life expenses? The countryside too suffocating you had to turn to his wealth for a relief?”

Iwaizumi was prepared for the bitterness she would lash at him. It wasn’t exactly easy for him to take it in stride but he had to. For Oikawa. “You have no right to freeze Dad’s assets, especially if it was lawfully entitled to me and my Mom. Dad had been vocal about providing for me and my education and whatever else that needs financial aid. Yes, me and my Mom are walking on tightrope in our new home but I’m not here to plead for that. We’re faring well. I’m here on other terms.”

Jennifer raises a brow. “Whatever it is, I’m sure it is still about money. Lay it on me quick. I lose interest at mundane topics if you’ll soon learn.”

Iwaizumi confides his proposal. He wanted the allotted trust funds for him and his mom in the bank. He didn’t know how much his Dad had deposited in it but he was certain it was enough to last him until college. He wants her to transfer it to their account so it’ll be accessible in the future without setbacks. Yes, that may sound like he was taking advantage of his dad’s assets when the man was no longer around. But things had to be done.

Jennifer stares at him long and hard. She sighs. “I hate when children tell me things that I as an adult am fully able to comprehend. But you speak sense and it is what I am currently doing here in Japan.” She stands, retrieving a folder from her drawer, “Haruhiko has been specific in his will and testament that a portion of his bank funds be transferred to Iwaizumi Haruko and her kid. It’s quite a large sum and I’m doing it in divisions on a biyearly basis for security purposes. If you need such a sum for a surgery, the money will suffice.” Iwaizumi prevented the grin that was about to betray his composure but he couldn’t, and a smile appears in his face, “Don’t relax yet, Hajime. I’ve listened to your proposition. Now hear mine.” She walks over to him. It’s funny that she was twice his age but he towers over her. She looks up at him with fire in her chesnut orbs. “I had never forgiven my husband for having an affair with another woman but his death had cleared my mind that maybe I had been an ineffective wife. Don’t get me wrong, I still hated him for it and my anger has extended to you and your mother. But as I look at you, I see my husband. He was a cheater but I loved him. And he cared for my family. And I, for one may be cold but I am not heartless. I don’t blame you and Haruko. Not fully.” She presses the folder to his chest. “You’re about the same age as my eldest. Any thoughts on college? I’ve heard you’re done with High School.”

Iwaizumi blinked. “I’ve…never really given it much thought yet. We’re in an adjustment period after all.”

“Hn. I thought so. Here’s my deal; I will transfer the money so you can use it for your future but I will hold a third of it,” she raises her hand when Iwaizumi was about to protest, “I will eventually deposit all that is required. But until I am sure you will not use it to your liking, I need a copy of your diploma in college on my desk. Give yourself a decent education and make better your life. ‘Till then, this will the last time we’ll be in touch, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi wanted to say more. But Jennifer made it clear she was done with him. Any more probing would lead to her calling for security. And the last thing Iwaizumi needs is to cause a commotion. So he leaves. Begrudgingly. He should be glad the meeting ended in a mutual agreement. He had thought worse. But now he was faced with a more pressing issue; to get the substantial amount of money for Oikawa’s eye surgery, Iwaizumi would need to get a degree. He trusts Jennifer to keep her word which means he just needs to go through college. The operation would be delayed but what’s a couple of years of waiting to tons more full of colors and light? The disheartening thought though, is that _if_ he goes to college, it would mean to go back in the city, leave his Mom, Ukai _and_ Oikawa behind. The younger man’s brother was due to leave as well. Could Oikawa brave another departure especially if his Iwa-chan is the one leaving this time?

He returns to the café. And relief floods his system upon seeing Oikawa in a jolly chatter with Mattsun and Hanamaki still.

He pauses on the doorway. How he’s going to miss that smile.  _How?_ Fuck, he  _was_ going to miss that smile. Suddenly, the air thickens, Iwa feels oxygen-deprived. He places a firm hand on the wall to steady himself. When he was sure that he could breathe normally, he pushes inside fully, the  _dliing_ of the attached bell on the door signifying his entry.

“Iwa-chan, you’re back!” Oikawa cries happily at the sound of bell.

Hanamaki laughs. “You’re right this time, Oikawa. It’s Hajime for real.” He turns to him with a grin that quickly disappears, “You okay, bud?"

The question was a whisper, Maki had toned down his voice to ask but it wasn't soft enough to be unheard by the blind boy.

"What's wrong with Iwa-chan?" Oikawa sits up straight, leveling worried eyes at Iwaizumi even if he can't access entirely.

"I'm fine. I ran from the bus stop to here. I was excited to see you, is all." Iwa constructs half-heartedly. The lie wasn't completely a lie though.

Oikawa's brows furrows. "That's sweet, Iwa-chan. But are you really okay?" He pats at Iwa's vacated chair. "Do you need anything?"

"Just you." 

"Ohmygod, that's so disgustingly cheesy." Maki shakes his head, his earlier concern forgotten. 

"Shut Up, shitface." Iwa walks over to them. "What were you doing before I arrived anyway?"

"He’s been calling every person who enters ‘Iwa-chan’ thinking it was you. It was ridiculous. There was a couple who went in a few minutes ago and we almost caused there break-up coz the girl was named Iwa.”

“Hey, she doesn’t have the right to hate me because I’m beautiful.” Oikawa says.

“She probably hates you because her boyfriend thinks so.” Matsukawa offers, sipping from his decaf.

“Mean. You two are indeed the worse!”

Iwaizumi laughs, carding his fingers on Oikawa’s brown hair. “I’m back, Tooru.”

“Heh? No gibing nicknames? What happened? You’re not my Iwa-chan.” Oikawa jokes, grinning.

Iwaizumi smiles despite his inner turmoil. He sits next to his partner and the blind instinctively places his head to rest on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Their hands interlace.

“I’m going to overlook the sappiness of the situation here and say you two look good together.” Hanamaki smiles genuinely.

Mattsun nods approvingly.

The fingers knotted together tightens. “Yeah,” Iwaizumi agrees, bringing the knuckles up to kiss warmly. “We do, don’t we?”


	8. Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's so much grey to every story- nothing is so black and white."  
> -Lisa Ling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* I lost my ONLY softcopy of this fic and I was so under the weather 'coz of it. I had to start from scratch and reorganize my notes. Because of my (slight) depression and spending most of my time reading ANGST-filled fics (not my original plan but hey, we improvise yeah?) things are going to change a bit around here and good news, I have this almost wrapped up. Hope I made the right decision tho LMAO
> 
> Short update but we're gonna get there, I promise (^_^)

There was a leg over his, a strong arm around his waist and a steady breathing against his neck when Oikawa woke up again. He had no idea what time it was. Since arriving in Miyagi his body clock seemed to have gone haywire. He blamed it on the biting weather. It all felt the same whatever time of the day that it was hard for his practiced skin to determine the duration. Iwaizumi snored warm against him and Oikawa cursed at the butterflies which were again flapping around in his stomach. He bit his lip, uncertain. It felt too good to be true, in all honesty. He had deduced his life in Sakuradai would be mediocre and unchanging like the ocean in a temperate season. Then a storm blows on his shores in the persona of Iwaizumi Hajime and he has been swept off his feet. It was what he had wished from the bottom of his heart, a presence that shadows him and he couldn’t simply believe it was real. 

The pressure around his waist tightens. "Still too early, dumbass." 

"Iwa-chan, you gotta be some kind of psychic." 

A low grunt. "Shut Up. You need to learn to control your bodily reactions, is all."

"My bodily reactions? What are you, a homeopath?"

"A what?" The hand pulls away and Oikawa grips at it to fix it in place. "I meant you need to control your heart rate or something." This was followed by a yawn.

"Are you trying to kill me? Wow, and I thought I'm your one and only."

"Mmm. I'm still mulling over it." Iwaizumi then pulls Oikawa to his chest so suddenly the younger one squeaks. "What are you thinking?"

Oikawa shifts so he can face him and pats what he presumes was Iwa's chest. He pressed his forehead against it, seeking its warmth. "Nothing, Iwa-chan."

“We don't need your mind wandering where it shouldn't.” It was a clear  statement against his throat by lips caressing his skin and Oikawa only then realized how much his chest was shaking with a rushed breathing. No wonder someone as socially inept as Hajime could tell. Sudden heat crawled to his face when a delicate kiss was placed against his pulse. 

Almost six months into this fairy tale-like relationship and Iwaizumi reads him like an open book. When the second kiss on his neck came, he let go of a breath that had been stuck in his lungs. “What time is it, Iwa-chan?”

There was a shuffle of blankets. “Around seven. I wanna get up and make breakfast but I’m still too sore from last night. I take it that was your first drinking party?”

Oikawa laughs. He, Iwaizumi and Hanamaki and Mattsun rented a KTV just across the café and wrecked havoc all night long. “It was fun. I had fun. Maki and Mattsun, there great people. And I felt so happy, hearing Iwa-chan sing. It was like a concert.”

 “You weren’t so bad too. I’m glad that you enjoyed it.” Iwaizumi says without withdrawing his face from its place against Oikawa’s neck. “I know you never had your own circle growing up so I wanted you to feel what’s it like.”

“Iwa-chan…” he breathed quietly and felt the arm around his waist pulling him closer to the other man’s body.

“Don’t say my name like that. It’s driving me insane,” Iwaizumi muttered, placing his leg in between Oikawa’s and he feels static under his skin. Iwaizumi’s voice brushed his neck so warmly. “You drive me insane, Tooru.”

Oikawa’s legs moved slightly, right hand sliding against naked skin to hold Iwaizumi’s neck firmly and his head tilted to the side only enough to allow his lips to kiss a soft cheekbone. The kiss on his neck turned into a smile against his skin, the next was at the curve of his jaw and then at his jawline, the side of his chin before the last kiss was gently placed against his lips.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"

Oikawa chuckled. "Really, Iwa-chan? After that wonderful wake up call?"

"Uhh fine. I'm partially awake too, no thanks to you, shithead." Oikawa feels Iwaizumi sit up and groan, probably to do a morning stretch. Oikawa would pay respects to whoever minor deity there is for a chance to see his boyfriend first thing in the morning. "You up for a morning walk?"

He wasn't but for Iwa he could. "Where to?" He's already sitting up when he feels the bed creak, Iwaizumi leaving the mattress.

"Just outside the balcony. It's usually not that cold this time of the day. I thought a little sun could do something to your pallor considering how much of a vampire you are." He pulled open his drawer to rummage some sweatshirt and hoodie.

"Can you not be mean to me at this early hour?" 

"Can you stop being an idiot at any other hour?"

"Point-taken."

Iwaizumi helps Oikawa get dressed like the big baby that he is. He lets him wear a green sweatshirt while he zips up a hoodie from back in his varsity team. With practiced ease, he slips a hand over Oikawa's hips and guides him down the stairs and out into the bright Miyagi morning.

"Aaaah," Oikawa inhales, stretches his arms up above like he's praising the sky and exhales."

The breeze was mild. The sun shining but not to a burning degree. The snow was glimmering, casting sparkles on the snow-capped road. The robins chirp up in their nests. It was indeed a beautiful morning. But nothing, Iwaizumi thinks as he watches Oikawa go down the small steps from the porch with careful hops, is as breathtaking as the pretty boy of Sakuradai. He was the earth himself.

"What are you staring at, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa's standing but his half-facing him. His hazel eyes were slightly down, not all the way to the ground but hanging in between like he's in deep thought.

Iwa smirks. "Who's the psychic one now, Shittykawa?"

He joins his partner on the snow front lawn where the blind boy kneels and begins what is to be a long morning of building snowman. Iwaizumi would stay out for as long as he could continue seeing that bedazzling smile on Tooru's face.

 

* * *

“Iwa-chan, we’re out of milk bread.” Oikawa says in the kitchenette, up on the tiled sink. He closes the milk bread-designated cabinet with a final  _thud_ , and repeats, “We’re out of milk bread!”

“No one in their right mind would eat something that sickeningly sweet. You’ll be diabetic before you reach thirty.”

“I know. Milk bread is a much better pastry than cream puffs.”

“How do you keep turning insults into compliments?”

“Iwa-chan is just really bad at insults.”

“Well, Trashykawa, I bought two packs of it that would last a week. I’m curious as to who the bread thief is.” Iwaizumi didn’t even look up from the pamphlets he was organizing in the couch.

“But Iwa-chan, I got to have my milk bread.” He whines.

“What is with you and that—“ he looks up and shouts, “Oi, how’d you get up there?” He sprints to the kitchen and grabs Oikawa by the waist, putting him down on the floor. “Don’t do that you idiot. Do you want to fall in your pretty face?”

“Ah, my Iwa-chan. So doting like a dad.” He jabs him in the stomach. “But I demand a Milk bread. My system can’t take it if I fail to consume the glory bread.”

“You are insufferable. Why’d I put up with you?”

With a recovered smirk, Oikawa leans down to whisper right in Iwaizumi’s ear, “You love me just like this.” Iwaizumi goes wide-eyed at that, redness confirmed and creeping farther across tan his cheeks.

He recovers abruptly and flicks his forehead. “Unfortunately, yes. So stop committing life-threatening hijinks, the effort makes you look constipated.”

Oikawa pouts, rubbing at the spot that stings but doesn’t hurt at all. “Says Iwa-chan who  _always_  looks constipated. You’ll wrinkle like an old man in no time at this rate.”

“I am seriously visualizing duct tape over your mouth right now.” Iwaizumi’s phone buzzes. He stares down at the caller ID. “I…need to take this call.” He stands, giving as much space away from Oikawa as possible. He goes into the backdoor. Not too far but not too near that Oikawa’s superb hearing could detect.

“Hi, Mom. You got my message?”

“ _Hajime, what was that all about? I told you meeting with Jennifer will be nothing but a headache._ ” Haruko’s scalding voice echoes over the receiver. That’s his mom all right. Direct to the point.

"Maybe. But at least I've been given an opportunity I thought far-fetched."

“ _Are you actually considering all this_?”

“Mom, let’s cut to the chase. I know we need the money.”

“ _Forget the money. We will make do. I have secured a job as cashier on a Retail shop near the market. And I’m planning to also apply in Washiko’s laundry shop. The salary I’d get would_ —“

“Mom, for once would you stop being a martyr?” Iwaizumi hisses. He regrets it immediately as silence replied to him. “Mom, please. I don’t like you wearing yourself out. You’re not getting younger and will be forty soon. You need to take it down a notch and let me _help_ with the expenses. Dad was a douche we know that, but he has left us money for all our needs. Save yourself the workload. You don’t have to work that hard for me anymore. I’m doing this for _you_ for a change _.”_

He hears a sniffle. “ _I know, but with all the problems I have caused you; my failed marriage, finances and debts that knows no end, I know you’ve put up with all the burdens in our lives. I just…I want to liberate you from the hardships of it all_.”

Iwaizumi smiles. “I won’t be able to grow as a person if you don’t allow life to throw their shit at me, Mom. I can take it. Life’s a fickle little tick. One minute it loves you then the next it tries to bite you off. I know. I’m prepared for that. You’ve shielded with all the other crap, let me help with dealing with this crap for a change.”

Now her Mom sighs. “ _I get your point, actually. And my plans are nowhere that far too. I would’ve brought up college plans to you in due time. You need a degree to find a stable job after all. And Sakuradai has little colleges to enroll in, why some teens transfer out. Have you…thought of what courses you shall be taking and college preference?”_

“It’s no secret I want to be a doctor. Therefore I’ll be taking medical prerequisites. Chuo and Tokyo University offers the same 4-year fresher courses I’m seeking. I can rent an apartelle, one I can probably share with Takeru if he rides back with me. He needs a legal guardian. I’ll find a part-time job so I won’t have to use all from dad’s account.”

 _“You’ve thought this through, haven’t you?”_ She sighs.

"Not really." He actually spent the entire evening musing over his available options.

 _“I just wished I had mentioned it sooner. Now that…leaving will be_ much _harder for you. You don’t only have me to think about anymore._ ”

Oikawa peeks from the living room. “Is that your mom?” He whispers.

Iwaizumi nods wordlessly. Oikawa lumbers over him with swift steps, hands out and face smiling. “Hello, Haruko-san.” He says. He doesn’t tell him he wasn’t on loud speaker. Oikawa goes up the bedroom. Watching him Iwa's reminded of a cat. Sleuthing noiselessly, fluid with liquid grace and practiced calmness. Like an owl that never blinks, Iwaizumi returns his attention to his phone only after Oikawa’s brown tussles vanishes from his view.

“ _Hajime_?”

“I don’t want to leave him.” His voice breaks and he reverted back to this little boy who had found out his Dad has another family, where his childhood was washed away like paint on a palette. “I…Oikawa is my light. He’s my sun. Everything else was dull before I’ve met him. I don’t care that it happened so fast. Better that than not happening at all. Because it wasn’t longer I’d come to cherish what we have for this short time. He gives me so much happiness.  I can’t imagine parting with him. I don’t want to, Mom. I don’t _want_ to.”

“ _I know, Hajiime, I know_ ,” her voice was hurt but soothing. “ _You’ve never not loved Tooru and I’m sure you were the first person to have made him_ feel _what living is._ _Blind is not the situation when people cannot see others but when people fail to feel or sense the existence of others. I say with confidence Tooru completes you. You complete each other. It will be hard for him. Very hard. But distance is also a measure of the sum of the love that was established. I believe you two can overcome this. Your love is strong_.”

Iwaizumi chokes a sob. The emotions were too much to bottle up. “Thanks, Mom. And I’m sorry. If I’ll be leaving you too.”

She chuckles, “ _Oh, son. It is a parent’s task to arm their children what they can and send them out to face the world on their own. I will be sad to see you leave but I am prepared to let you go_.”

* * *

 

He seeks Oikawa after his heartfelt phone call with his Mom. He goes to his bedroom, sees its vacancy and steers his lead-like legs to the balcony. The flower boy was by the railing, a jacket spread over his shoulders. His honey-colored orbs gapes at the white-capped lawn when Iwaizumi knows he sees only black.

“Tooru,” he comes up behind him, hands entangling in his lean abdomen, lips return to the flesh between his neck and shoulder.

“Iwa-chan, is there something you’re not telling me?” The question was as melancholic as an elegy is to the dead.

Of course Oikawa would _notice._ He was a lot of things but he wasn’t stupid. And Iwaizumi had fared little with the raging storm of emotions in his heart it was bound to unleash its destruction on them. “I don’t want to tell you if you’re not ready to hear it.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be ready to hear it.” He says sarcastically. “It sounds foreboding that I get goose bumps.”

Iwaizumi laughs without humor. “Probably. It’s going to…hurt you. That’s why I’m hesitating.”

Now Oikawa turns to him, a hand to his chest. “You could never hurt me. Not of your own accord. Is this about my ailment?”

Oikawa-freaking-mindreader. At least this makes explaining bearable. “Sort of.”

“I told you, you don’t have to worry about it. If its regards to surgery—“

“What if I have found a way?”

Oikawa stops. He _looks_ at him. “You…have?” Then raises his brows suspiciously. “What?”

Iwaizumi nods. Then remembers who he was speaking to and repeats verbally. “Yes. And it’s not something illegal so don’t give me that glare. But it has…complications.”

“What complications?”

He elucidates the terms of agreement. Oikawa objects at the mention of separation. “Oikawa stay calm and just think about it.”

“Iwa-chan, you’re going to bet all your father’s funds on me? For an eye surgery that we don’t know for sure if there will be donors and has no severe repercussions? How can I keep calm knowing that?”

“I’ll find a job while I school, I know how to handle finances and I’ll save. It won’t be much but it’ll suffice as help for Mom—“

“You and your mom are treading on dangerous waters and you want to throw yourself in and possibly drown by wagering what will be your last anchor before falling to complete ruination. No way in hell.”

“It’s not like that, Tooru. I have a clear view of what I want.” Oikawa’s delicate hold on his shoulder felt incredibly hostile. “She presented the options in the best way possible. She said that I could have the full money if I get a college degree, one that dad has promised as support. I had to make up my mind,” he clique his tongue, trying hard to make the man in his arms understand, “Deep down I knew there was not really a decision to be made. I wasn’t going to let this opportunity slip. And I was going to consider college sooner or later.”

“But Iwa-chan, you’ll be away. Miles and miles away. For years. You’re gonna leave Haruko? A-and-and….” Me. There was supposed to be a ‘me’ there too. The trembling on Oikawa’s hands was stronger and there were hard lines of despair suddenly carved on his face. The mask had finally fallen. “Why would you do that? Why would you subject yourself to bear such sacrifice?”

“Because it’s for you.” Iwaizumi stated plainly. It didn’t clear the desperate expression from Oikawa’s face but the outbursts dims, stops. “Oikawa, this is not just my future I’m thinking about. It’s yours too. I don’t want you to wallow dimly, _blindly_ in the world of darkness you’ve sheltered in. You do not belong to such a place. You do not deserve that place. If fate decrees you incapable for sight, then screw them, I’ll exercise everything I have for you to see the world, to see your family, to see _me!_ ”

Oikawa breathes out, shaking his head and slowly leans into his chest. “Damn it, Hajime,” he curses, opening his eyes and looking directly into Iwaizumi’s.

And the only thing Iwaizumi could see on those hazel irises were pure defeat and painful acceptance. “How can you expect me to stay angry after giving _that?_ ” Oikawa’s cheeks were flushed from the whirl of emotions he was forcefully holding back. “I-I can’t believe you’d do all that, denounce yourself to such hardships, for me. I mean, what the hell.”

Iwaizumi’s hands came up, cupping Oikawa’s face in between calloused palms and forcing their eyes to meet. Hazel against green. Seeing against not. Iwaizumi forced a sad smile. “You’re worth it, Tooru. This will be worth it. I’d ache for you every fucking second of every day. But to the reward of me gazing upon your beautiful physique and you acknowledging wholly my own, I’d endure countless other shits this bastard of a life has to offer.”

Oikawa laughs but tears fall from his eyes, biting his lip and holding Iwaizumi’s forearms. “What are you, some kind of god?”

His thumb caresses Oikawa’s cheeks carefully. “For you, I’ll be damned Buddha.”

Oikawa’s mouth quivers, “What did I do to deserve you?”

“You _love_ me. That’s all the reason I need.” With bated breath, Iwaizumi tightens his embrace on his partner. 

Oikawa pulls Iwaizumi closer to him and kisses him softly and slowly. Iwaizumi hummed into the kiss, nibbling Oikawa’s lower lip. It was tender and sweet and perfectly veiling all the need, the despair and the longing for one another. There was no rush or despair in their movements as they entangled themselves and pressed hard bodies together. There were passion and care in their mixed breathing's, in the hearts beating in tandem, in the static crawling in their skin. There was intensity in their kisses, need in their fingers, leaving trails of red on their bodies and want in their eyes. But most of all, it all felt new. Because as many times as Iwaizumi had touched Oikawa’s skin before, it had never been like this. Different from all their previous lip locks, this was more demanding and needing and _precious._

They parted only enough for Oikawa to say, “Kiss me, Iwa-chan,“ he licks his lips, “Kiss me like there’s no tomorrow.”

Iwaizumi obliges. He straddles him and presses his back into the wall before taking his mouth in another heated kiss. Oikawa moaned and fisted his t-shirt. He gasped loudly as Iwaizumi bit his neck, fingers sneaking on the hem of Oikawa’s shirt. They allow the contact of their lips to be broken to remove their respective shirts, eliminating a layer between them. Oikawa’s hands were on his partner’s torso as one of Iwaizumi’s ran through the soft locks of his lover’s hair and the other explored the deep lines contouring Oikawa’s abs.

They looked at each other again, green and hazel eyes, and Oikawa turned his head softly to kiss the palm of Iwaizumi’s hand that was now cupping his jaw. “There’s an invisible hourglass against us, Hajime. I don’t want to see you go. But I couldn’t deprive you of your most yearnings especially if you’ve already set your mind to it. I-I see what you intend to accomplish and against my better will, I support you. Tick-tock, my love. Let this night end with you feeling my enlivening devotion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the tags. That should be warning enough, right? (-_-!)


	9. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's something about Black. You feel hidden away in it."  
> -Georgia O'Keeffe

New Year's Eve was filled with bright lights, clinking glasses and the unmistakable scent of alcohol.

Ukai was setting up some fireworks on the roof of his Inn. Haruko, Shion and Ran manned the table, preparing dishes of all variations to share with the folks who’d come to celebrate with them. The clock continued to tick down as spirits grew brighter. Everyone was busy tending to their own businesses they hadn’t much given a thought of the whereabouts of certain two lovebirds.

The flower shop was closed for the evening. It was supposed to be quiet inside. But the inside of Oikawa’s bedroom was anything but. “Iwa-chan, it’s getting noisy outside. Shouldn’t we-ah!- help out?” Oikawa panted as Iwaizumi bit his ear.

“It’s still a quarter to midnight.” He delicately turned his right hand up, palm meeting Oikawa’s as their fingers entwined. “You really know how to make me lose my mind,” Iwaizumi’s voice was hoarse and low and Oikawa chuckled, nuzzling his lover’s nape.

“It’s a peculiar and arduous art to be able to get that dirty and lewd side of you to show up,” he purred, kissing Iwaizumi’s jaw languidly. “You get me so crazy with it.”

“And you’re always the master of that peculiar and arduous art,” Iwaizumi chuckled. Oikawa sneaks his arms around his torso, hugging him tightly. “I’m going to fucking miss this.”

“Oh, Iwa-chan, I’m missing it already.” Iwaizumi ravages his neck again, getting a much deserved moan from the one at the bottom. Oikawa’s hand brushes Iwaizumi’s cheek in protest. “Now help me up. They had been pretty tolerant with us the past weeks but let’s not abuse their goodwill. We’ve got to help out.”

“And you’re just the cherry on top of the party pooper-cake. All right, get up. But take a quick shower first. You smell like somebody’s personal enjoyment.”

“Iwa-chan, so vulgar!” Iwaizumi laughs as Oikawa sits up and skims around for his pants.

The countdown was inevitable. Everyone was in the roof of Karasuno’s Inn.

10…9

Ukai hovers over his fireworks. Takeru holds the lighter as Ran runs around blowing her horn.

8…7

Haruko offers juice in plastic cups to the onlookers. Iwaizumi pushes Oikawa and his mom to an area that was farther from Ukai. He’d trusted his fireworks would be the greatest but didn’t at all in terms of safety.

6…5

Ran honks at Takeru straight in the face. He stumbles, the lighter falls from his hand. Ukai screams as it topples down the building.

4…3

Oikawa huddles to Iwaizumi. He kisses his temple.

Ukai in beast mode. Ran was behind her mom who was apologizing frantically.

2…

Takeru snatches Ukai’s cigarette. He yells. The tenants all cheer.

“1!!!”

_Booom Booom Booom. Crackle Crackle Crackle Psssssfffffff boom Ratatatatatatatatatatatat_

It was new year! Everywhere in Sakuradai howls pierced the night.

“Nice save, kid.” Ukai claps Takeru in the back. The spectators go around greeting each other. Iwaizumi hugs and kisses his mom, extends the same sweet gesture to Oikawa’s mother. Ran and Takeru tackled their brother to the ground, laughing and crying. Ukai gives Iwaizumi a smug pat on the shoulder and gestures to his amazing light show. They turn away from their companions and towards the sky suddenly filled with explosions of rainbow and sparks falling. It was thundering and magnificent.

Iwaizumi mesmerisation at the fireworks halts as he looks to his boyfriend who was gazing down instead. He takes his earphones and plugs one in his right ear, increasing the volume up a notch to tower over the deafening blasts.

[ _If the scenery I’m looking for is in the depths of your eyes_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjOtc5ZLeFY&t=39s)

[ _I wish to seize it and check it out myself_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjOtc5ZLeFY&t=39s)

[ _If on my journey I would stand still stupefied from time to time_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjOtc5ZLeFY&t=39s)

[ _All I will need is the unmistakable feeling of your hand_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjOtc5ZLeFY&t=39s)

[ _I need you right here by my side_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjOtc5ZLeFY&t=39s)

[ _By my side_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjOtc5ZLeFY&t=39s)

[ _So yes, right now_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjOtc5ZLeFY&t=39s)

[ _I need you here right by my side. By my side_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjOtc5ZLeFY&t=39s)

[ _Please stay by my side_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjOtc5ZLeFY&t=39s)

[ _Always keep my hand gripped in yours,_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjOtc5ZLeFY&t=39s)

[ _By my side._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjOtc5ZLeFY&t=39s)

Iwaizumi kisses his forehead, then as if discontented brings his face down for a quick real kiss. “Happy New year, Trashykawa.”

“Happy new year, Iwa-chan.” They hold hands.

* * *

 

 

Takeru graduated at the top of his class.

The Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi attends his ceremony. Iwaizumi acts as the photographer but he was doing so gladly. Agreements had been settled for Takeru’s scholarship. He would leave by end of April with Iwaizumi. The green-eyed had applied in Tokyo University, and was accepted, to take up Physiotherapy while Takeru goes to Fukurodani Academy. The two institutions are hours apart so they’ve scouted a rather cheap apartment just in between the two that is accessible and easy for the two scholars to reside.  
When Iwaizumi was studying for his entrance exams due first week of June, Oikawa marvelled at his choice of career.

“So, Iwa-chan wanted to be a doctor? Was this the case then or only when you’ve met me and decided I needed a personal M.D?” Oikawa asks. He was on Iwaizumi’s mat while the other was busy hunching over books and notes.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Shittykawa. It was a childhood dream and you didn’t contribute a thing. Now be quiet, I am trying to study.”

“I bet your brain feels as good as new seeing as you’ve never used it before.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get that. I don’t speak bullshit.” He swivels his chair at his boyfriend who looked like a dog ready for some tricks, “Your ass must be pretty jealous with all that shit that comes out of your mouth.”

“Mmm. Last I remember you love this ass and mouth of mine.” Oikawa smiles, righting his position. A hand to the side of his face.

Iwaizumi turns tomato. “I have no time for this right now. My future is at stake.”

“But Iwa-chan, I am your future.”

That does it. Iwaizumi puts on his headphones, turns the volume up to max and hits his playlist like it was Oikawa’s smug face.

[ _The sunshine will illuminate tomorrow, on and on everywhere_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dv7Tfy5zAc)

[ _Beyond the light spread out before my very eyes_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dv7Tfy5zAc)

[ _The sunshine of the future_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dv7Tfy5zAc)

[ _Sparkling sunshine_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dv7Tfy5zAc)

[ _You know it’s hard, just take a chance_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dv7Tfy5zAc)

He stops the Monkey Majik single. He needs to concentrate, not drown in songs that remind him so of the pretty boy on his futon. He shuffles next.

[ _The flames in the hearth burn bright red_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WT0cMXiuR1o)

[ _By the tree is a present for you_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WT0cMXiuR1o)

[ _As I gaze at your face, the corona on your head_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WT0cMXiuR1o)

[ _Outside the window, it’s a white Christmas tonight_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WT0cMXiuR1o)

[ _If perhaps this is a dream_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WT0cMXiuR1o)

[ _Which I somehow cannot awaken_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WT0cMXiuR1o)

[ _Let your halo light, your corona crown_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WT0cMXiuR1o)

[ _Wake me in seventh heaven_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WT0cMXiuR1o)

Iwaizumi stares at his playlist in disbelief. Really, this must be Karma. Considering his blunt and bold declaration to bend fate to his liking, they must be playing a nasty trick on him by sabotaging his songlist with only songs that remind him of his other half whom he’ll have to part in a few days. _You fucking me?_ His thoughts to nobody in particular. His frustrations over the stubbornness of his own phone yank his attention momentarily away from the device and the man who was the unlikely prosecutor. Oikawa lays still, eyes fixed on the ceiling.

“Oikawa, you okay?” When no reply came from the figure on the floor, Iwaizumi abandons his studies. He settles beside the hazel-eyed, brushing hair off his inanimate face. “Tooru.”

It was like the name was a command. He turns to his side, converging in a fetal position, a hand underneath his head. “It’s really gonna happen, isn’t it?” The question of what is unspoken. He knows what Oikawa means. “No stopping now. This is really it.”

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi agrees but it taste bitter in his mouth. “We’ve prepared for this.”

“I kept telling you, I’ll never be prepared for any of it.” He gulps in large intakes of air, “I can’t even celebrate your birthday. Or mine. And I was looking forward to our anniversary.” His eyes welled, the tears falling from his looming despair. “You’re going to leave, Hajime. And I won’t be with you for _so_ long.”

Iwaizumi cradle his head, kisses each trembling eyelid and nips at his nose. “It’s okay, Tooru. We have to be strong. You’re strong. I know you can make it through this.”

“Why do you keep saying that? I’m not strong. I’m a weak, dishevelled pathetic excuse of a human being. I am anything but strong.”

“Don’t say that.” Iwaizumi growls. Takes his face on his hands. “Don’t you fucking say that, Tooru. You’re the strongest man I’ve ever known my entire life. Your blindness hasn’t impaired your heart and mind but made it stronger. A blind person in reality is the only person who can truly _see_. They know first-hand what true love is, without the use of eyes but with the heart. And that is the truest form of love and you’ve harnessed it. Which part of that doesn’t speak volumes how strong you are?”

Oikawa cries freely now. He hugs Iwaizumi, unwilling to let him go. He had found a pillar in him that kept his foundation from crumbling. How will he be without the one that keeps him from completely toppling down? Where direction shall he goes, now that his compass will disappear?

“Hajime,” he utters the name like a chant, like prayer, like a proposal. His lips find his partner and he kisses him hard and rough and _lovingly._ His arms envelopes the black-haired in a suffocating embrace. The latter has a hand on Oikawa’s back and the other around his waist. “I love you.” He kisses him again. And again. And again.

Iwaizumi smiles. “I love you too.”

Oikawa stays for the night. Iwaizumi hadn’t told him it was still a bit early, just ten minutes off nine, but he was drained from the crying. He sleeps soundlessly on Iwaizumi’s mat. It was smaller than Oikawa’s but Iwaizumi was willing to surrender it to make his love comfortable. He was willing to surrender _everything_ for Oikawa.

He goes down the store to buy some more iced coffee since he’d plan to pull an all nighter for an extended review. He wasn’t always into this stuff but college had more pressure and demands than High School. Iwaizumi has to have his game face on since day one. Ukai was at the registrar when he places two packs of café latte. “Planning to make someone drunk this evening?”

“Unfortunately the poor victim just happened to be myself. I need to stay up so I need caffeine in my blood.”

“This is a bit much though. As a future doc I thought you’d value your self-preservation more. Do yourself a favor and ignore anyone who tells you to be yourself. Bad idea in your case.” Ukai beeps the items though.

“Some people just lack the ability to realize that everyone in the room wants them to shut up.” Iwaizumi grins. “You don’t have to be so shy and just admit you’ll miss me, old geezer.”

“If I wanted your opinion all of the time I would have married you. But that’ll be gross and inhumane. And the fact that you annoy me so much just by _breathing_ there.” The words could be harsh if not for the smirk that comes after it.

“I’d take that as a yes.”

They share a smile, one devoid of sarcasm and rudeness and bite. Iwaizumi takes a candy from his big jar.

“When are you leaving?”

“So excited to get rid of me?” He throws the wrapper at his face. “This Saturday. I need to leave early so I can make consolidations at our apartment. Takeru needs to adjust to city life as well. And I’ll be going over both our schools for other needed transactions. Also, I need to scout a part-time job, make a few bucks before semester starts. You grew on me so basically it’s your fault.”

“You’re sounding like a responsible adult. Don’t. It doesn’t suit you.” Ukai smiles. “You take care there. I don’t want you getting in bar fights and post-college rebellious stages just to hear from you. Keep in touch.” He bends down and takes a thick envelope. “It’s not much but it’ll help with the early finances. I know how hard it is, providing for yourself.” Iwaizumi stares at the parcel with an open mouth. “Look, just take it. And no returns. I’ll burn any mail addressed to me with your name in it the second I have it.”

The envelope was plump. Although he didn’t ask for a sum, he knew it covered at least a quarter of Ukai’s savings. He didn’t even feel like answering with a crude comment. The blonde had helped him and his mom in ways Iwaizumi had lost count. He owes him a true gratitude, for once. “Thank you, Ukai-san.”

Ukai replies with the same sincerity. “You’re welcome.” Then scrunches up his nose, “That sounds so disgusting coming out my mouth. Hurry and get your ugly face away in front of me before I choke on my next words.”

Iwaizumi chortles. “All right.” He takes the bag and gives him the middle finger.

Ukai grins. “That’s more like it, brat.”

* * *

 

This was going to be agony.

Iwaizumi Hajime knew he was not prepared, was _never_ prepared for it all. Who the fuck was he fooling with his brave and strong face? The morning enough had been full of tears and hugs and goodbyes. Noontime was no different, only there was more tears.

The sun had no right to be shining that bright, the birds had no right to be singing, and the world had absolutely no right to be turning on its axis when Iwaizumi’s entire universe may as well have been splattered accross the asphalt and wash away in the waves as he finds himself trying to suppress the emotions making a total mess inside him as they arrived at the pier. It was a miracle in itself he even managed to haul his ass off bed, bring all their stuff without actually forgetting something and manage his brave front when he felt like walking knee deep in tar the entire way.

Shion Oikawa couldn’t seem to unfurl her arms off her son who Iwaizumi knew that the glistening tears cascading down his fair face wasn’t due to suffocation. Ran was like a koala, not wanting to let go of her big brother too.

“You take care there, all right? Don’t give Hajime too much headache, he has enough to worry about.” She began to rant out a couple more instructions and possibly threats as parting words.

Iwaizumi looked on with sympathy, having received his fair share yesterday evening.

“You give me a call every week. I’m gonna send via paymail some money I can. You have Takeru to look out for now, Hajime, I want you to be a responsible adult.” Haruko says, gaining his full attention.

“Yes, Mom. I’ve been _threatened_ enough. I understand.”

Oikawa bends to say something to Takeru who was listening intently. He could hear a few mentions of his name and ‘overwork’ and ‘reckless’ and knew the blind youth was probably telling his brother to look out for him, given his tendencies to work too hard. Iwaizumi smiles.

They were an hour earlier, the ferry to take them to Miyagi was yet leagues away. The Oikawa’s invited Haruko to go grab some snacks with them, leaving Iwaizumi and Oikawa alone to share what could possibly be there last time cuddling each other.

The two shared no words, no goodbyes, no conversation. They merely sat at a bench; Iwaizumi’s arm around Oikawa’s thin shoulders, their arms hooked like each other’s anchor. Oikawa breaths in the crisp ocean air and lays his head on his patner’s shoulder. A solid plug enters his ear, and he closes his eyes, awaiting the song his Iwa-chan would make him listen before years would come in between them.

[ _You’re not alone_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GrqG9R-0iY)

[ _There’s nothing for you to fear_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GrqG9R-0iY)

[ _So let’s go – open your eyes_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GrqG9R-0iY)

[ _We were butting heads_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GrqG9R-0iY)

[ _When we really just wanted to catch up to one another_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GrqG9R-0iY)

[ _Hurting each other_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GrqG9R-0iY)

[ _Seeking bonds to tie us together_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GrqG9R-0iY)

[ _I’m sorry, Please don’t forget_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GrqG9R-0iY)

[ _Believe In me and wait for me_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GrqG9R-0iY)

[ _‘Cause I’m coming to see you_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GrqG9R-0iY)

[ _Take the flame of courage_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GrqG9R-0iY)

[ _And light up your weakness_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GrqG9R-0iY)

[ _If we share the scars_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GrqG9R-0iY)

[ _The pain we’ll be just fine_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GrqG9R-0iY)

[ _The promise you made that pushes you along_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GrqG9R-0iY)

[ _Creates a bond, sleeping in your heart_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GrqG9R-0iY)

[ _This promise that holds no words_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GrqG9R-0iY)

[ _You can always rely upon_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GrqG9R-0iY)

[ _Even when we’re apart_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GrqG9R-0iY)

The distant sound of horns disturbs their peaceful moment. Iwaizumi opens his eyes, seeing the unmistakable silhouette of the large vessel making its slow passage to Sakuradai docks. The same ship that would take him and Takeru back into Miyagi, to Tokyo to start their individual school lives. The same ship that would take him away from the arms of his love. Never to return to its warmth and security, not after a long, _long_ time.

“It’s here, Tooru,” the ferry decelerates; he sees the anchor being let go.

“I know.” Oikawa still remained affixed to his shoulder, not wanting to be parted from his arms. He didn’t let him, never the first to let go. Until the ship was within Iwaizumi’s view and the people, new and old make their ways off to either relinquish their lives or start anew, did Oikawa frees himself from his stronghold in the presence of Iwaizumi Hajime. Their families return, Takeru once again in the brink of tears. He helps Oikawa to stand and presses his playlist gadget in his palms. He bends to kiss him in the lips but only halfway meeting his before Oikawa extracts his away.

His brows perked up in confusion. “Oikawa?”

Oikawa raises a hand to trace his lips. “I’ll save that kiss for when we meet again.”

“Hah? You’re not even gonna grant me the liberty of a last kiss? It’ll be years before I get to taste those luscious lips again.”

Oikawa grins, and Iwaizumi sees the mischievous smirk exclusive for one Oikawa Tooru as he instead places a damp kiss on the _edge_ of Iwaizumi’s lips. “Silly, Iwa-chan. I don’t want it to be our last, so suck it up.”

They part without further banter. Takeru cries freely on Iwaizumi’s shoulder as their ship lurches and retraces its journey away from the small island Iwaizumi has finally called home. His gaze lingers on the lone brown-haired who could not even see them go but stays all the same. Not until the ship makes its turn on a small islet, and the lush greenery and clear blue waters of Sakuradai disappears from Iwaizumi’s view did he realize, he was going to miss the damn place.

A few minutes since Iwaizumi and Takeru’s ferry departs, Oikawa remains rooted on spot. He assures his mother he’ll get home by himself later. He gives her a courageous grin of encouragement, one his mother understands contained tears that threatened to waterfall in moments. It was also his silent plea to give him some privacy, to mourn for his temporary loss. They left to his request.

Oikawa returns his attention on the ocean. Or what his other senses could perceive as the ocean. The breeze was gentle and chilling. He could hear the sounds of crashing white foams of waves. The sea of people he was in, chattering, talking and speaking as life moved on for them. The earphones had been a constant in his life, music his companion; one of the beautiful things his Iwa-chan had imparted and left for him. He takes both buds and presses it to his ears. He fumbles for the player, aware of its basic mechanics. He squeezes the play button, wanting for a song, _any_ song to compel his mind to wander away from his present heartache.

[ _So they say that time_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXCaDkRPYJs)

[ _Takes away the pain_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXCaDkRPYJs)   
[ _But I'm still the same_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXCaDkRPYJs)

[ _And they say that I_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXCaDkRPYJs)   
[ _Will find another you_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXCaDkRPYJs)   
[ _That can't be true oh_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXCaDkRPYJs)

[ _Why didn't I realize_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXCaDkRPYJs)   
[ _Why did I tell lies_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXCaDkRPYJs)   
[ _Yeah I wish that I could do it again_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXCaDkRPYJs)   
[ _Turnin' back the time back when you were mine (all mine)_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXCaDkRPYJs)

[ _So this is heartache?_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXCaDkRPYJs)   
[ _So this is heartache?_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXCaDkRPYJs)   
[ _The regrets I've gathered change into tears, and oh baby_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXCaDkRPYJs)   
[ _So this is heartache?_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXCaDkRPYJs)   
[ _So this is heartache?_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXCaDkRPYJs)   
[ _Your smile from that day turns into a memory_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXCaDkRPYJs)   
[ _I miss you_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXCaDkRPYJs)

Tears were the greatest traitors. They betray you, just when you think you’re able to reign them in. You don’t want their presence, they were not welcome, yet as the world’s prime betrayers they force themselves in regardless. 

Oikawa Tooru had never thought he could cry as much as he has now.  The lump in his chest is akin to the melancholy the lyrics of the songs has. “Iwa-chan…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real now... I'm so scared (*o*!)


	10. Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The greater your storm, the brighter your rainbow."  
> -Alyssa Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Whew. Hey. I found a salvaged copy of my original draft THANK YOU SWEET BABY JESUS HALLELUJAH and decided for the sake of this fic to end (bcoz frankly the spark of this one ebbed coz I have another IwaOi fic on the works T^T) I decided to use my first plot and end "Kaleidoscope". It has a happy ending so y'all be spared of the heart-wrenching-hair-pulling one I made when I thought I lost all traces of this fic's copy.
> 
> So, the conclusion, as I've originally drafted.

“Tooru-nii, there’s mail for you.” Followed by excited footsteps who made their way to the end of the aisle, at a bending boy of beauty who was cutting stems from a box of Carnations. “Toru-nii, mail.”

The boy doesn’t seem to hear her. That puzzled Ran. She was sure her brother was blind, not deaf. Then she notices the pair of white earplugs. She snatches them out much to the latter’s surprise.

“Ran! What do you think you’re doing?” He stumbles, the scissors falling from his hand.o

“Tooru-nii, you’ll sooner go deaf with the degree you’re listening to music every single day. At least keep the volume down. Have mercy on your ears.”

“Says the girl that couldn’t keep her hands off her laptop, snap chatting with Kousuke. Yeah, I heard you. Every freakin night, well past midnight. You’re too aware of your beloved onii-san’s mutant powers of hearing, aren’t you?”

“Please don’t tell Mom, nii-san. She’ll kill me.” She hugs him by the neck.

“Oh, so now we’re pulling the please-be-good-to-me-see-my-puppy-eyes move. Unfortunately, I will never see those renowned puppy eyes. Fortunately, it gets to me even without seeing it.” He ruffles her head warmly, and chucks a stem of pink flower at her. “You should be studying, you know. You’re in Middle school. You need to be more serious.”

“Now, you sound like mom.” She pinches his nose, knowing he won’t be able to dodge. She gets a satisfied yelp for her endeavour. She presses an envelope to his palms. “There’s mail for you, by the way.”

“Why can’t people understand mails don’t work for me? Do I have to wear a name tag that says ‘I am Blind’ for them to get it?” Oikawa pouts in annoyance.

“You’re such a whiner, nii-san. How you’ve been able to last those Ikebana tutorials without a single student storming off due to your shitty personality is beyond me.”

“How rude of you, my dear little sister. The money I get from those online flower tutorials flourished you off primary school. Did you know your brother is god-sent?”

Ran just laughs at his childish rantings. “You won’t sound that stuck-up if you knew who sent it.”

“Humor me, Ran. Who sent it?”

“Iwaizumi-san.”

His complains freezes. Oikawa stares at her wordlessly, the envelope suddenly seemed heavier. “Iwa…chan?” He all but swaps the flower stems for the pleasure of ripping the paper. His Iwaizumi doesn’t send mails, knowing Oikawa couldn’t appreciate it. But he never fails to phone him, reports his daily experiences and updates them on Takeru and his well being. His brother was graduating in Fukurodani with flying colors and several college grants. Iwaizumi was too. But according to him he plans to start his medical practicum as early as possible in Tokyo General Hospital as a resident. He was too busy he hadn’t even visited Sakuradai once. Takeru has taken two vacation trips but cancels it to further delve into his studies even in summer breaks. It has been five years after all.

He expels its contents on his agitated hands; a folded paper and a rather hard small strip.

“Ran, would you mind telling me what I have in my hands?” Was this some kind of delayed April Fools for him? It was April and Iwaizumi had been adamant with telling him jokes and sending him pranks.

Ran scoots closer, taking the small strip first. “It’s a ferry ticket. For Miyagi?” she squints her eyes, confirming if the date she sees is indeed correct, “It’s scheduled for tomorrow. Are you and Iwaizumi-san going somewhere tomorrow?”

“Going -, we haven’t even met these past years.” He holds up the folded paper, “What’s this? Read it.”

Ran unfolds the parchment. Her eyes go over through it quickly before relaying her brother what it says. Her eyes suddenly bulged and she couldn’t help a squeak from her mouth.

“Don’t tell me he’s here. And is standing behind you right now.” Oikawa says, slowly standing up.

Ran didn’t answer him. Or rather, couldn’t answer him. She _ran_ , leaving her brother in utter confusion as she wildly called for their mother. She came running down in a frenzy, asking what’s wrong. Ran shows her the paper. And all Oikawa could decipher from the accompanying chorus of screams was that it must be good news.

“Tooru,” her Mom comes up at him, hands shaking and clammy? She sounded like she was struggling not to let him know she’s crying.

“Mom, are you crying?” He raises his left hand, finding her face wet indeed. “What’s wrong? What happened? What does the bloody note say?”

The sniffle comes again. And he was sure the second wailing was from Ran. “Oh Tooru, you need to pack your things. No, no I’ll do that for you. You must contact Shibata-sensei and tell her to cancel your class at the gardens later. No, Ran will do that for you.” Hurried steps signified the younger Oikawa did what she was told immediately, “I’ll find the closest schedule to join you. I have to- oh there’s lots of things I need to do!”

“Mom, what the heck is happening?”

He feels shaking, warm hands cup his face. “It’s from Hajime. He will meet you and pick you up tomorrow at the pier in the afternoon. He’s done it, Toru. He’s arranged everything like he had promised.”

“Done what? Arranged what? Mom, I don’t understand.”

“Your eye surgery. It’s been scheduled.”

And Oikawa pauses. His mind refuses to comprehend what his brain had obviously heard. “M-my eye surgery?”

“Yes, honey,” his Mom hugs him, not able to contain the overflowing happiness in her body, “He’s found you a donor. And he’d fixed everything from an Ophthalmologist. You’re going to have eyes, Toru. You’re finally going to _see.”_

* * *

 

The moment he feels arms takes his own, the unmistakable scent he’s grown accustomed to, and the familiar warmth and feeling of security seep into the very muscles of his body, it felt like old times, like those five years apart had been just an odd and disturbing dream.

“Iwa-chan…”And it was with the same familiarity that arms and torsos pressed firmly against each other and Oikawa’s face was buried in Iwaizumi’s neck.

Iwaizumi sighed, content, as his right hand caressed Oikawa’s hair and he felt the warmness in his chest spread around slowly. It felt familiar, comfortable and most of all, so damn right. He kissed Oikawa’s temple, finding his voice once again.

“I’m back, Tooru."

"Welcome home, Hajime."

The kiss was all too fulfilling and not both at the same bloody time.

"As promised." hands enclosed on his, gripping it like any lack of contact would lead to permanent separation. Oikawa hears Iwa take a deep inhale and he mimics it, inhaling everything that is wholly Hajime.

Iwaizumi continues. "As, promised. I’m taking you with me. To the world I so can’t wait for you to _see._ ” 

There was only ever one answer. Oikawa says. "Yes."

His head is tilted upward, a firm hand under his chin. “I need that delayed kiss, though."

Oikawa smiles, standing on his tiptoes and removes the distance between them. “Of course.”

Even the serenity and the cosiness of kissing hadn’t changed. And that too was familiar and mostly very welcomed.

* * *

 

The night was quiet. It was half past ten in the evening. The only occupant of the coZy bungalow sat at the windowsill with a mug of coffee and a half-eaten Milk bread on his lap, listening to his phone’s music player.

[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HytaDuabaa8)_The townscape of where you live is on the other side of the blurry window  
It_ _’_ _s flickering in seven colors, sparkling hazily  
When I run in a hurry, chilled to the bone  
I want to hug you tightly  
Snow Light_ _Snow Breath_ _Snow Flakes_

[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HytaDuabaa8) _Right now, like that snow,_  
Feelings that cannot be hidden are  
Falling and piling up for you, sparkling white  
It is only to you whom I want to give warmth, holding you, above all else  
Sitting close together, smiling, taking you by the hand  
It _’_ _s a brand new sensation, surrounding you  
I won_ _’_ _t let it go, I want to protect it, it_ _’_ _s gradually growing upon me_   
[ You’re just my Snow Light](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HytaDuabaa8)

His eyes scanned the kingdom of white at their front lawn. And the small flicker of headlights from a car that roved its way to their garage, into the patch of dug up snow that had been mowed earlier so the residents can exit their house without falling face-first.

He hears the unmistakable clinging of keys, the barely audible “I’m home,” and the sound of boots being thrown into the front porch. He stops the song and waits for the visitor to locate him.

“Oikawa, where are you?” Iwaizumi asks but out of view.

“In here, Iwa-chan.”

The black-hair makes his entrance. His grey turtle neck has smudges of snow. He has removed his long brown coat and had a tired expression on his face.

“What you doing there by the windows? Isn’t it cold?” he hears his heavy steps near him. A hand finds his shoulder.

“I like the feel of the cold wind against my skin. I’ve been doing that since transferring in Tokyo. You know that, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi grunts. "Still. You'll get a cold. I don't like it when you get sick. Now, come away from the window."

The body under his touch turns around and Iwaizumi, _again,_ forgot how to breathe. The red and white sweater caved his ravishing body, hugging him in just the right curves. His chocolate brown hair was visibly messy and was sticking up in all corners. His fair complexion glowed like fireflies amidst a lamplight. His lithe legs crossed from underneath the pillow he was sitting on. All good and beautiful traits Oikawa possess.

"My watchful Hajime. Afraid I'll be blown away by the wind again?"

None at the moment, however, garners Iwaizumi’s unduly attention than the brown orbs that gazes upon him ardently, matching his every movement with warm favor, watching him, _seeing_ him. It was a shade darker than Oikawa’s previous ones, like very brown tree bark, but now it was more valuable as these eyes now look at him with clarity.

"You got a knee fracture so excuse me when I have enough reason to pry your scrawny ass off there." He says with a bite but not of ill intent.

Oikawa laughs. “Rough day at work?” The brown-haired traces the exhausted face of his partner who sighs an answer.

“You could say that. I had to perform two emergency surgeries today. Dr. Kanata was on maternal leave, I had to shoulder the knee transplant on a kid with a broken patella that lasted for four hours. My back is killing me.”

Oikawa laughs again. He stands from his spot on the window, abandoning his coffee and bread for a cuddle with Iwaizumi. “Mmm, my doctor is tired."

"Extremely. Think you could do something about that?" Iwaizumi snakes his arms around his slim waist, pulling him close.

"I may have a few ideas."

"Oh, you do?"

The kiss he gets was feather-light but the heat was definitely not. Oikawa licks at his lower lip. "Idea one." 

Iwaizumi grabs a fistful of chesnut hair but gently enough not to hurt. "Not enough."

"On to idea two then."

The sudden jump at him sends him skidding backwards on his butt. The complain dies in his throat when a rougher, deeper kiss is delivered into his jaws. Fingers press on both sides of his face and he feels wet, hungry tongue devour his and all traces of exhaustion seeps out his pores.

Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa closer, a hand on his spine, tapping like a set of keyboard and his other steadies the eager head that is close to swallowing all his excess oxygen withe the intensity of its assault. He had to pull back to breathe again. Once his breathing calms, he dives back. It took five minutes of lazy kissing and touching and two untangle themselves.

Oikawa places his head on his shoulder. "Iwa-chan needs comfort and rest. I can provide the other while the night can give you the rest.”

Iwaizumi pecks at Oikawa’s lips. “I bet you could. I saw your new billboard. My colleagues wouldn’t stop gushing over it."

"I'm glad they like it then. I have another in a few weeks."

A low growl escapes Iwaizumi. "It irks me. Sometimes I regret approving your decision to sign up with that modelling agency. Only my eyes should see you like that.”

Oikawa hums. "See me in what, Iwa-chan?"

"You're really going to start with  _that_ again?"

"With what, Iwa-chan? I was just asking something genuinely puzzling."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Mean!"

Iwaizumi laughs. Only Oikawa can annoy him and amuse him this much. "I don't like seeing other people seeing how beautiful you are. That's all."

“Iwa-chan, so domestic. Hide these gorgeous being,” he points to his self proudly, “to the world? Where’s the thrill in that?”

“I don’t like it that other gets to feast on you. I know its work and all but still I don’t approve.” He leans to nib at his ear. “You’re only mine, Tooru. And they have to know that.”

Oikawa welcomes the sensual display. He places firm hands on the nape of Iwaizumi’s neck. “And I shall be. Forever and always.”

The kiss, the kiss was like there first time, on that windy bench in an island called Sakuradai. 

"Let's continue this on bed, yeah?"

"Let's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who left comments, kudos, bookmarks and hits on this fic. I am overwhelmed. If you liked this one, you may check out my other ongoing IwaOi fic entitled "Ghost." Love lots!

**Author's Note:**

> Goddamn it, I hate my sister! (>__< ) Well, utmost gratitude for her and her imaginative mind to have birth this fic. I don’t own Haikyuu or IWAOI (I’m just a 1,000,000x reverend fujoshi to the core


End file.
